Reinkarnation : Naruto's New Life
by Ryoko Arita
Summary: [REPOST] Setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-4 berakhir dengan kemanangan untuk aliansi Shinobi, Naruto sudah menjadi Hokage seperti impinnya, namun setelah beberapa tahun Naruto meninggal. kemudian dia bereinkarnasi kembali menjadi salah satu penyihir berdarah murni keluarga Peverell, dan mempunyai Voldemord sebagai ayah baptisnya. sekali lagi hidupnya tidak tenang karena ada perang.
1. Chapter 1

**Reinkarnation : Naruto's New Life**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter : J.K Rowling.**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: (Draco X Naruto) (Harry X OC)**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Yaoi, penulisan acak-acakan, MPREG, Twin!Lucius**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-4 berakhir dengan kemanangan yang berpihak pada aliansi Shinobi, Naruto dan Sasuke dikenal sebagai pahlawan dunia Shinobi. Sang reinkarnasi Indra dan Ashura atau yang dikenal Sasuke dan Naruto, akhirnya menjalani hari-hari mereka dengan damai, Naruto yang telah menjadi Nanadaime Hokage dan Sasuke yang err... bisa disebut yang selalu melakukan perjalanan untuk melindungi Konoha dari luar. Yah, walaupun dua pemuda ini bisa dikategorikan gagah dan tampan, namun kenyataannya mereka hingga saat ini belum memiliki pendamping hidup, padahal teman-teman seangkatannya sudah menikah dan memilki anak. Sebut saja Hinata dan Sakura yang notabene adalah gadis-gadis yang sempat memilki perasaan pada Naruto dan Sasuke, merekapun sudah menikah dan memiliki anak, Hinata yang menikah dengan Kiba, serta Sakura yang tidak disangka-sangka menikah dengan Kakahi, well cinta tidak mengenal usia kan? Sakura dan Hinata menyerah untuk mendapatkan dua pahlawan dunia Shinobi tersebut, mereka tahu bahwa dua pemuda yang mereka cintai lebih memilih untuk menjaga Konoha dan dunia Shinobi dari pada memikirkan cinta. Terimakasih pada masa lalu dua pemuda itu yang dibanjiri dengan penderitaan, kesedihan, kehilangan, dan perang, yang membuat mereka kurang tertarik dengan cinta. Tetapi, meskipun begitu Sasuke dan Naruto saat ini benar-benar dekat sekali bagaikan kakak adik, saking dekatnya banyak orang yang salah paham pada hubungan mereka.

Dunia yang damai, setidaknya itu yang orang-orang lihat. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bahwa kedamaian yang dirasakan kini, memiliki harga yang harus dibayar oleh Uzumaki Naruto. perang yang telah dia menangkan membuat ia mengalami luka dalam yang sulit disembuhkan dan lagi ia mengalami keracunan cakra, entah apa penyebabnya Naruto sendiri tidak tahu, Tsunade merupakan orang yang selama ini merawat Naruto, mungkin bisa dibilang hanya Tsunade yang tahu kondisi Naruto sejak perang berakhir, ia sendiri menyerah dengan kondisi Naruto, yang ia lakukan selama ini adalah memperlambat atau mengurangi sakit yang dirasakan Naruto. saat ini rumah sakit Konoha disalah satu ruangannya penuh dengan Ninja-ninja, ya Ninja-ninja yang saat ini sedang berduka atas kepergiaan Hokage mereka. ya, Naruto Uzumaki sang Nanadaime Hokage sudah menutup mata selamanya, tangis dan duka tidak dapat dibendung, bahkan seluruh dunia Shinobi saat ini juga berduka, terutama Sasuke Uchiha, sahabat sekaligus figur seorang kakak bagi Naruto.

' _Dobe, kau itu benar-benar idiot! Bisa-bisanya kau tidak memberitahuku tentang kondisimu yang sebenarnya. Apa ini karma bagiku, dulu kau yang kutinggalkan, sekarang kau yang meninggalkanku. Sudah aku bilang aku akan menjagamu, tetapi ternyata kau lebih idiot dari yang aku kira.'_ Batin Sasuke. Terlihat wajah Sasuke tetap datar seperti biasanya, namun semua orang tahu, jika ada orang yang sangat meerasa sedih dan kehilangan itu adalah Sasuke.

Ada yang bertanya bagaimana dengan Kyuubi? Oh tentu saja Kyuubi sudah dikeluarkan dari Naruto, akan tetapi rasa kesetiaannya pada Naruto membuat dia meninggalkan setengah cakranya pada Naruto, ia ingin bersama dengan bocah berisik itu sekalipun itu kealam kematian, ia akan tetap ikut. Lagipula ia masih ingat pesan Rikudo Sannin padanya sesaat setelah Rikudo Sannin mengatakan bahwa Kurama atau Kyuubi akan tetap bersama Naruto, menjaga tempat dimana para bijuu berkumpul.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Kurama, aku tahu kau telah menyayangi Naruto bagaikan anakmu sendiri. Anak ini akan mengalami kesakitan selama sisa hidupnya, dia akan meninggalkanmu cepat atau lambat."ucap Rikudo Sannin_

" _si gaki ini? Tapi kenapa? Aku tahu dia terluka parah, tapi hanya butuh waktu untuk dia pulih. Bocah ini memilki darah Uzumaki, semangat dan energi kehidupannya lebih besar dari orang lain" ucap Kurama penuh kekhawatiran_

" _semua manusia pasti akan mati, Kurama. Sekalipun dia adalah reinkarnasi Ashura, dia akan tetap berhadapan dengan maut. Tapi kau tenang saja, kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia akan bereinkarnasi, tentu saja dia masih memiliki ingatan terdahulunya, serta kekuatannya. Ini hadiah untuknya karena telah menyelamatkan dunia. Sampai saat itu tiba, saat dimana dia meninggalkan dunia ini, aku harap kau bisa bekerja sama dengan Sasuke untuk melindungi Konoha dan dunia Shinobi hingga saat kau bersama dengan Naruto lagi"_

 **FLASHBACK END**

Saat ini adalah upacara pemakaman Naruto, seluruh Shinobi terlihat sangat sedih tak terkecuali Sasuke, Hinata dan Sakura. Terlihat pula Kyuubi atau kurama hadir di pemakaman itu dalam wujud bijuu nya tentu saja. Dalam hati kurama merasa sangat sedih kehilangan partner nya, sosok bocah yang sudah dia anggap anaknya sendiri. _'selamat jalan Naruto. Hahh sekarang aku harus memberitahu bocah ayam itu tentang pesan Rikudo Sannin. Sampai jumpa Naruto'_ batin Kurama.

Setelah pemakaman itu selesai Kurama langsung memberitahu pesan Rikudo Sannin pada Sasuke dan pihak Konoha, dalam hatinya dia mengumpat karena dirinya dapat dipastikan akan diberondong pertanyaan dan menerima rewelan sahabat Naruto bahkan bocah ayam yang diketahui sudah seperti kakak Naruto sendiri karena dikira sudah merahasiakan berita penting ini.

' _Naruto, aku akan memberikanmu banyak ucapan cinta saat kita bertemu lagi, hingga telingamu sakit. Dasar bocah merepotkan'_ umpat Kurama dalam hatinya.

* * *

"AAAAKKHHHH... RODRIGO GIUSTO PEVERELL, AKU AKAN MENGULITIMU HIDUP-HIDUP!" teriak seorang wanita bersurai pirang keemasan kepada pria bersurai raven disebalahnya. Saking kesakitannya, sang wanita menarik rambut sang suami dengan keras.

"aww,, Lu-Luci,, aww..aww" sementara sang suami hanya bisa meringis kesakitan, ya dia harusnya sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya, menemani persalinan sang istri yang notabene terkadang memiliki sifat sedikit sadis pasti harus membuatnya mau tidak mau berhadapan dengan situasi yang sedikit berbahaya.

Well, tapi dia adalah kepala keluarga Peverell, seorang Peverell adalah seorang yang tangguh dan kuat menghadapi berbagai situasi apapun. Termasuk situasi persalinan sang istri yang sedikit err... indah, mungkin.

"AKKKHHHH" teriak wanita itu lagi, yang diketahui bernama Luciana Peverell nee Malfoy. _'Oh anakku, cepatlah kalian keluar, demi keselamatan ayah_ _kalian'_ batin Rodrigo yang kali ini di jambak lebih keras oleh sang lama kemudian terdengar suara tangisan bayi,

"selamat Mr. Peverell, Mrs. Peverell kalian memilki putra sebagai anak pertama kalian" ujar sang healer. Sang healer menyerahkan bayi itu pada Rodrigo,

"AAAKHH, SAKIIT " teriak Luciana, akan tetapi sepertinya sang healer harus menundanya, karena sepertinya Luciana akan melahirkan bayi keduanya. Perjuangan masih berlanjut untuk Rodrigo dan Luciana. Mari doakan semoga Rodrigo diberi kekuatan lebih dan keselamatan bagi mentalnya.

 **Beberapa Jam kemudian**

Setelah prosesi bersalin yang penuh perjuangan selesai, saat ini Rodrigo dan Luciana, tengah tersenyum melihat kedua buah hati mereka, tidak lupa ada sepasang suami istri lagi yang tengah berbahagia juga melihat bayi-bayi mungil itu. Mereka tidak lain adalah Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Lucius Malfoy adalah kakak kembar dari Luciana,yang membedakan adalah jika Lucius memilki surai Pirang keputihan, Luciana memiliki surai pirang keemasan. Pasangan darah murni, ya keluarga Peverell adalah keluarga darah murni yang sudah ada sejak dahulu, bisa disebut dengan keluarga kuno karena sudah ada sejak dahulu kala. Rodrigo Giusto Peverell adalah putra semata wayang dari Giusto Peverell, keturunan langsung dari Antioch Peverell si sulung dari tiga bersaudara Peverell, penyihir yang dikenal kuat, pemilik pertama dari tongkat Elder. Jangan tanya kenapa keluarga Peverell masih ada tidak menghilang atau punah. Berterimakasihlah kepada keturunan-keturunan Antioch yang dimana setiap keturunannya selalu memiliki anak laki-laki sebagai pewaris keluarga Peverell selanjutnya, tidak ada yang tahu mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Seperti yang sudah diketahui bahwa ayah dari Rodrigo yaitu Giusto adalah sepupu jauh dari Tom Marvolo Riddle atau yang dikenal sebagai Lord Voldemord. Keluarga Peverell tidak tinggal dikawasan Inggris melainkan tinggal di Italia, dan tentu saja alasannya adalah Giusto tidak ingin ikut campur dalam kekacauan di Inggris, walaupun Giusto dan Rodrigo memiliki hubungan baik dengan Tom, tetapi Giusto sudah memastikan bahwa keluarganya ada dipihak netral, dan Tom menghargai keputusan itu, bagaimanapun Giusto adalah sepupu baiknya, Giusto dan keluarganya sudah berbaik hati mengurusnya selayaknya keluarga sejak tahun keduanya di Hogwarts, menganggapnya keluarga walaupun pada waktu itu mereka belum mengetahui bahwa Tom masih memilki hubungan kekerabatan dengan mereka. ya, Giusto yang saat itu bersekolah di Hogwarts dan satu asrama dengan Tom, mereka merupakan merupakan teman baik.

Dan sekarang, sebagai bukti hubungan baik yang masih terjalin antara Tom atau Voldemord dengan Putra Giusto yaitu Rodrigo, dibuktikan oleh Tom yang merupakan ayah baptis dari putra pertama Rodrigo, well Tom tidak ingin menjadi Kakek baptis tentu saja.

"sungguh tampan dan cantik sekali anak-anakmu Luci, boleh aku menggendong sikecil cantik ini?" ujar Narcissa, dirinya sangat terpesona dengan kecantikan malaikat kecil itu.

"tentu saja boleh cissa, lagipula dia adalah putri baptismu" jawab Luciana. Narcissa langsung menyerahkan bayinya kegendongan suaminya yang ada disebelah Rodrigo. Setelah itu Narcissa langsung menggendong Putri kecil itu perlahan.

"Sungguh cantik, dia memiliki kecantikan bagai malaikat. Siapa namanya Luci?"

"Serafina Peverell, itu adalah nama Putriku"

"Serafina? Nama yang cantik sekali, secantik dirinya, akan tetapi sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, meskipun kecil sepertinya sihirnya berbeda, atau aku yang salah ya"ucap Narcissa

"Itu karena dia memilki darah seraphine, Narcissa"

Semua orang yang ada ditempat itu kaget melihat bayangan hitam yang perlahan-lahan memunculkan sosok Tom, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyangka Tom akan datang secepat ini.

"M-My L-Lord" Ucap Narcissa dan Lucius dengan gugup, wajar jika mereka gugup dan ada sedikit perasaan takut pada Voldemord, mereka berdua adalah Death Eaters. Berbeda dengan Luciana, dia bukan Death Eaters seperti kakak kembarnya Lucius, Luciana adalah istri, kekasih dari Rodrigo yang tidak lain adalah anak Guisto, jadi secara otomatis Luciana termasuk pihak netral dan dibawah perlindungan keluarga Peverell. Sedangkan Lucius, walaupun statusnya adalah kakak ipar dari Rodrigo Peverell, tetap saja dia menjadi death Eaters.

"Ah, Uncle Tom, tidak aku sangka anda akan datang secepat ini" sapa Rodrigo dan disambut dengan senyuman Luciana. Tidak mengindahkan sautan kaget dari Lucius dan Narcissa, Tom terus berjalan kearah pasangan suami istri yang baru saja dikaruniai anak.

"mana putra baptisku"

"ah maksud anda cucu baptis anda?" gurau Rodrigo. Sang kepala keluarga Peverell itu mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba menegang itu, dan Luciana sangat tahu itu, walaupun sebenarnya dirinya sangat bingung akan perkataan Tom barusan, yang menyatakan serafina memilki darah seraphine.

"Anak Baptis. Sudah kubilang aku ingin menjadi ayah baptisnya, bukan kakek baptisnya, Rodri"

"Ahahahha... seperti biasa anda tidak mengakui umurmu ya, Uncle" ucap Rodrigo, pria yang baru saja menjadi ayah itu menggendong putranya dan menyerahkannya kepada Tom. Ketika menggendongnya, Tom tersenyum sangat tipis melihat putra baptisnya itu, saking tipisnya tidak ada satupun yang menyadarinya. Tetapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, dia merasakan putra baptisnya ini seperti memilki sesuatu yang besar, kekuatan yang sangat besar dan kuat. Menyadari hal itu, Tom merasa bangga pada putra baptisnya ini. Walaupun dia adalah Dark Lord, tetapi Rodrigo sangat tahu, bahwa pamannya ini masih memiliki sisi kemanusiaan walaupun jiwanya sudah terbagi-bagi dalam Horcrux.

"siapa namanya?"

"Xaviero Rodrigo Peverell. Dia tampan kan? Setampan ayahnya tentu saja" ucap Rodrigo

Yah, tentu saja tampan, bayi laki-laki itu memilki rambut pirang keemasan, mata berwarna biru yang sangat indah, benar-benar mirip dengan sosok anak laki-laki dikehidupan terdahulu sang bayi. Xaviero Peverell adalah reinkarnasi dari Naruto Uzumaki atau yang dikenal dengan Nanadaime Hokage, yang membedakan adalah, kali ini tidak ada tanda yang menyerupai kumis kucing atau rubah di kedua pipinya.

"putri bungsumu memilki darah seraphine yang berasal dari istri Guisto, istri Guisto memang seorang darh murni, namun entah bagaimana, dia juga memilki darah seraphine dalam dirinya, walaupun seraphine sudah lama punah" ucap Tom, dia menghiraukan ucapan narsis Rodrigo dan memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang pastinya ada dibenak mereka.

"dan putramu Xaviero, dia sungguh memilki kekuatan yang sangat besar, dia akan menjadi penyihir yang hebat dan kuat. Jaga Xavier, aku tidak mau anak baptisku jatuh ketangan Dumbledore"

Mereka semua kaget dengan penjelasan Tom, anak-anak mereka ternyata bukan anak-anak biasa, terutama Xavier, bayi laki-laki itu mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat besar, tidak heran sewaktu tadi Rodrigo menggendong pertama kali putranya itu, dia merasakan energi yang sangat besar didalam diri putranya.

Ketika suasana sedang hening, tiba-tiba mereka dikagetkan dengan suara bayi yang berasal dari putra Lucius, yaitu Draco Malfoy yang mencoba meraih Xavier didekatnya, ya jarak Lucius dan Tom sangat dekat. Mereka semua kaget dengan tingkah Draco, seolah dia seperti ingin memeluk dan berdekatan dengan xavier.

Tom yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai, dan menunggu reaksi dari putra baptisnya, jika reaksi putra baptisnya sama seperti yang dia kira maka...

"merlin, Xavier mengulurkan tangannya juga kepada Draco" kaget Luciana dan Rodrigo, sedangkan Lucius dan Narcissa mereka sungguh kaget sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"sepertinya Draco dan Xavier akan menjadi teman dekat, My Lord"

Tom yang senang melihat tingkat kedua bayi itu hanya menyeringai, seakan dirinya seperti menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Sebuah rencana sudah tersusun dengan cepat di otaknya. Tom sudah menaruh kembali bayi yang dia gendong di sebelah Luciana.

"Lucius, boleh aku menggendong putramu Draco?" tanya Tom, Lucius yang mendengar permintaan Tom merasa bangga dan merasa terhormat anak mereka di gendong oleh dark Lord. Lucius langsung memberikan Draco ke gendongan Tom.

"Lucius, Narcissa kalian ikut denganku sekarang ke kediaman Potter, malam ini adalah rencanaku untuk menghabisi mereka berdua yang telah menentangku" perintah Tom yang sudah menaruh kembali bayi yang dia gendong di sebelah Luciana.

Mendengar itu keduanya langsung gemetar, mereka takut sejujurnya mereka berdua tidak ingin memihak pihak Dark atau Light. "M-My Lord"ucap Narcissa

"kenapa hm? Kalian menentangku juga? Atau kalian ingin beralih ke pihak Light? Tanya Tom yang sedari tadi melihat Draco. Well Tom disini wajahnya masih seperti Tom waktu muda bukan Tom yang berwajah seram, jadi tidak akan membuat bayi-bayi ini takut padanya.

"tentu tidak, Uncle. Keluarga kakakku tidak akan memihak Light" bela Luciana, ia khawatir dengan kakak dan kakak iparnya.

"lalu?"

"K-kami hanya, kami hanya ingin berada dipihak netral seperti keluarga adikku. Kami tidak ingin berpihak pada pihak manapun"jawab Lucius takut. Ya, Lucius memutuskan untuk memberitahu keinginan dirinya dan sang istri, dia tidak ingin keluarganya dalam bahaya apalagi anaknya. Tom yang mendengar itu menyeringai senang. seperti yang sudah Tom duga.

"Hoo... seperti Luci? Keinginanmu tinggi juga ya? Baiklah akan kubuat kalian netral seperti Luci, melalui putra kalian ini" detik selanjutnya muncul sesosok pria yang dikenal seorang Death Eatrs melesat cepat kearah Draco dan mengigit leher Draco. Dan terdengarlah suara tangisan kencang Draco

"DRACOOO" teriak Narcissa dan Lucius

"apa yang kau lakukan pada keponakanku Tom?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Rodrigo dan Luciana, selanjutnya terdengar suara tangisan Xavier yang tangannya mencoba menggapai Draco, Luci yang melihat itu, mencoba menenangkan putranya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudia setelah semuanya selesai, sosok itupun pergi, sosok yang diketahui adalah vampire. Tom yang senang melihat hasil gigitan vampire itu merasa senang dan tersenyum dingin. "melakukakan permintaan kalian tentu saja, membuat Draco sebagai pelindung kalian dari pihak Dark, itu kan yang kalian mau, netral seperti Luci?"

Narcissa yang menangis mencoba mengambil anaknya yang masih menangis itu, namun ditahan oleh suaminya, Lucius tau Tom dapat melukai Narcissa juga jika mereka memberontak lebih dari ini.

"apa maksudmu?"kali ini pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Rodrigo.

"Draconis Malfoy, anak ini memilki darah Lord Vampire, yang berasal dari nenek moyang kalian, entah itu dari Le Fay atau suaminya. Dan seperti yang kalian tahu, Vampire membutuhkan seorang mate, untuk mempertahankan kewarasannya, darah yang dimiliki oleh matenya merupakan candu bagi vampire, dan membuat mereka tidak tertarik dengan darah apapun selain darah matenya. Akan tetapi jika mate dari vampire tersebut menolak untuk bersama dengan vampire itu maka sang vampire seiring berjalannya waktu akan kehilangan kewarasannya, dan akan memburu darah siapa saja. Jika itu terjadi maka vampire tersebut akan dibunuh atau akan mati perlahan karena tersiksa karena ditolak mate atau tidak menemukan matenya, dalam hal ini, aku hanya membangkitkan darah Lord Vampire yang ada dalam diri Draco, dan menjadikannya vampire dengan digigit oleh vampire tadi." jelas Tom

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan menjadi netral seperti Luci, My Lord" Lucius mencoba untuk setenang mungkin, walaupun ia tau Luci dan Narcissa sudah kaget dengan hal itu, mereka kaget dan takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Draco.

Tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu, Tom berjalan kearah Luciana, dan menaruh Draco disamping Xavier, seketika mereka melihat tangis dari kedua bayi itu berhenti, dan Xavier yang mencoba menggapai Draco, sementara Draco kecil itu tampak senang dengan Xavier yang menggapai dirinya.

Seketika itu mereka semua tahu bahwa Xavier adalah mate dari Draco malfoy sang Lord Vampire berikutnya. Kini tersusun berbagai renacana dikepala mereka, mulai dari perjodohan sampai bagaimana cara membuat salah satu dari mereka dapat hamil, bagaimanapun Xavier dan Draco adalah pewaris dari keluarga mereka. walaupun begitu walaupun mereka sama laki-laki mereka tidak akan keberatan dengan kebersamaan mereka, kehidupan dan Kebahagiaan Draco serta Xavier, lebih kuat dari pada mencari cara membuat laki-laki hamil. Dan mereka yakin hanya dengan melihat Draco dan Xavier sekarang. Mereka sudah terhubung dan seperti sudah saling menyukai sejak bayi.

"kalau begitu aku pergi, dan nikmatilah berada di pihak netral seperti Luci dan Rodrigo. Kalian bukan lagi pihak Dark, juga tidak akan diburu oleh pihak Dark. Tetapi jika kalian berpindah ke pihak Light, aku pastikan kalian akan menyesal, dan anak kalian akan mengalami kematian karena kehilangan matenya" setelah itu Tom menghilang.

"Kami mengerti" ucap mereka semua, sementara Serafina dia sudah terlelepan sejak tadi dan tidak terganggu oleh keributan tadi.

* * *

 **Disuatu Tempat**

" _sepertinya Naruto sudah lahir dan bereinkarnasi."_

" _Kau benar, si gaki itu sudah lahir, hanya tinggal menunggu ingatannya pulih saja"_

" _itu hanya menunggu waktu saja sampai umur 5 tahun, ingatan dan kekuatannya akan pulih"_

" _tapi sepertinya benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Rikudo Sennin, kehidupannya kali ini juga tidak akan mudah"_

" _tenang saja, dia memilki bagian dari dirimu di dalam tubuhnya kan untuk saat ini, serta dia juga akan memilki sesuatu yang dibuat dari bagian tubuhnya kelak."_

" _kau benar, sampai kapanpun, walaupun aku belum bisa bersama dengan dirinya sekarang, namun bagian dari diriku selalu bersamanya, melindunginya" Terlihat mereka perlahan menghilang bagaikan ditelan bayangan._

* * *

 **Holaaaa...**

 **Hatsumi kembali lagi dengan Fic baru..**

 **Hatsumi kali ini mencoba membuat fic Xover dari fandom Harry Potter dan Naruto.**

 **Itung-itung perayaan laporan tercinta Hatsumi baru beres, hehehe #plak**

 **Dilanjut atau tidaknya fic ini tergantung readers sekalian..**

 **Jadi mohon reviewnya ya..**

 **Dan Mohon maaf jika banyak Typo,,**

 **Hatsumi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reinkarnation : Naruto's New Life**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter : J.K Rowling**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: (Draco X Naruto) (Harry X OC)**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, YAOI, penulisan acak-acakan, MPREG, Twin!Lucius**

 **Don't Like, don't read**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **11 Tahun Kemudian**

11 tahun telah terlewati, kini bayi kecil yang merupakan reinkarnasi dari Naruto sudah beranjak dewasa, tidak berbeda dengan kehidupan masa kecilnya sewaktu belum berenkarnasi, Naruto atau yang dikenal bernama Xaviero tidak memilki teman atau bahkan dikucilkan, alasannya? Tentu saja keanehan yang terjadi pada Xavier. Setiap Xavier terluka, luka yang didapatnya dapat pulih dengan sendirinya walaupun belum diberi ramuan atau mantra penyembuhan, bahkan jika Xavier sedang marah besar matanya akan berubah menjadi berwarna merah dan irisnya berbentuk vertikal. Penyihir yang melihat ini merasa itu adalah sebuah kutukan, kutukan yang mungkin diberikan oleh Lord Voldemord yang diketahui sebagai ayah baptis dari Xavier. Tidak jarang para anak seumurannya sering dilarang orang tuanya untuk bermain bersama Xavier atau Naruto terutama dari pihak Light. Tentu bagi orang yang tidak mengetahuinya wajar jika mereka menganggap itu adalah kutukan, tetapi bagi Xavier sendiri yang sudah memilki kepingan ingatannya dari masalalu sejak dia menginjak umur 5 tahun, dia mengetahui kalau hal ini juga pernah terjadi pada dirinya, walaupun ingatannya belum pulih sepenuhnya. Rodrigo dan Luciana tentunya tahu keanehan yang terjadi pada anaknya, pernah suatu hari mereka memeriksa sendiri keadaan anaknya dengan menggunakan sihir kuno yang berfungsi untuk melihat dan mengidentifikasi apa yang terjadi pada seseorang. Hasil yang mereka dapatkan cukup mengejutkan, mengetahui bahwa putra mereka dahulu adalah seorang Ninja atau Shinobi yang memiliki kekuatan besar dan kuat, ditambah merupakan seorang manusia yang dikenal sebagai Jinchuriki atau manusia yang dikorbankan untuk dijadikan wadah atau penjara bagi monster-montster berekor yang sangat kuat dan berbahaya (Bijuu). Orang tuanya yang mengetahui ini tentu saja kaget, apalagi melihat masa-masa menyakitkan dari ingatan itu. anak mereka, dahulu di kucilkan dan cap sebagai monster, dijauhi dan bahkan tidak sedikit pihak yang menginginkan putra mereka dijadikan sebagai alat tempur. Mereka mengutuk orang tua terdahulu dari putra mereka yang membuat putra mereka menderita seperti itu. Tentu saja Lucius dan Narcissa mengetahui hal ini, tidak mungkin mereka merahasiakan hal ini pada orang tua calon menantu mereka. namun mereka memutuskan tidak memberitahu Xavier keadaan xavier yang ternyata dulu adalah seorang jinchuriki, keanehan yang terjadi pada putranya mungkin masih ada hubungannya dngan monster yang mendiami tubuh putranya dulu, putra mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk menanggung kenyataan ini, biarlah semuanya mengalir apa adanya, untuk saat ini putra mereka tetap saja merasa kesepian dan terkucilkan dari lingkungan bukan hanya karena menjadi putra baptis dari Dark Lord, keanehan yang terjadi pada Xavier menambah pandangan buruk orang-orang terhadap Xavier. Mereka bersyukur setidaknya Xavier memilki Draco sebagai orang terdekatnya, mereka bersyukur Draco tidak memandang aneh apalagi memebenci Xavier layaknya orang-orang.

Sedangkan Tom, tentu saja dia tidak tahu, setelah menengok putra baptisnya yang baru saja lahir dan menjadikan Draco vampire, dia langsung menuju kediaman Potter untuk membunuh keluarga Potter, akan tetapi ketika kutukan pembunuh yang akan ditunjukan untuk Potter kecil diluncurkan, kutukan itu berbalik pada dirinya sendiri, kini Potter kecil itu dikenal dunia sihir sebagai _The Boy Who Lived_.

"XAVIER, SERA, CEPAT TURUN! KALIAN MENDEPATKAN BEBERAPA SURAT ISTIMEWA!" teriak Luci, sedangkan sang suami yang mendengarya di meja makan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Luci, kau bisa kan menyuruh peri rumah untuk memanggil mereka, tidak perlu kau gunakan suara melengkingmu itu. demi merlin, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk jadwal teriakmu" keluh Rodrigo yang tidak sadar tatapan ganas sang istri untuk dirinya.

" _Morning_ Mum, Dad" sapa Xavier dan Serafina. Sikembar pirang itu kini mendudukan diri dimeja makan didepan ayahnya. Xavier memilki penampilan mirip Naruto, sosok dikehidupan sebelumnya, berambuat pirang keemasan serta mata berwarna biru, sedangkan Serafina memilki rambut pirang keemasan sepunggung, serta mata berwarna keabuan turunan dari Rodrigo.

"Lihat sayang, kalian memilki surat penerimaan dari dua sekolah sekaligus" ucap Luciana dengan bangga, tentu saja dia merasa bangga anak-anaknya diterima di dua sekolah sekaligus. Luciana menyerahkan amplop-amplop yang berisi surat penerimaan kepada putra putrinya tersebut.

"Hogwarts dan Durmstrang?" heran Xavier

"Hogwarts dan Beauxbatons? Wow" berbeda dengan ekspresi heran kakak kembarnya itu, Serafina merasa kagum dirinya diterima di Beauxbatons yang merupakan sekolah sihir wanita yang konon katanya berisikan para bangsawan walaupun Serafina sendiri sedikit meragukan hal itu, serta Hogwarts yang merupakan salah satu sekolah sihir terbaik dengan kepala sekolah terhebat sepanjang sejarah. Sedangkan Durmstrang merupakan sekolah sihir yang konon katanya merupakan sekolah yang mirip dengan akademi kemiliteran dan juga disekolah ini mempelajari sihir hitam yang notabene dilarang dipelajari di Hogwarts.

"kenapa dengan reaksimu itu, son?" tanya sang ayah, yang merasa aneh dengan reaksi putraya. Mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya itu, Xavier menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak apa-apa Dad, aku hanya penasaran, bukannya seharusnya hanya Durmstrang saja? Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapat surat dari Hogwarts juga"

Xavier yang sejak dalam kandungan sudah didaftarkan di sekolah Durmstrang yang merupakan sekolah ayahnya juga, tentu saja heran akan hal ini, walaupun dia tahu kalau Hogwarts juga merupakan tempat ibunya bersekolah dulu. Mendengar dia akan masuk Durmstrang, dulu sempat membuatnya kecewa, ya dia kecewa karena dia tidak akan bersama Draco, Bibi Cissa tidak ingin anaknya bersekolah ditempat yang jauh, selain karena tidak ingin berpisah dengan anak semata wayangya, bibi Cissa juga khawatir akan pasokan darah untuk anaknya yang merupakan Vampire. Tentu saja Xavier tau jika Draco adalah seorang Vampire, dan dia tidak masalah dengan itu, walaupun Draco sering menjilat lehernya akan tetapi tidak sampai mengigitnya.

"memang benar, akan tetapi Hogwarts merupakan sekolah yang memiliki catatan siapa saja yang akan bersekolah disana, bahkan sejak lahir" jelas Luci.

Berbeda dengan Hogwarts yang sudah memilki catatan murid yang akan bersekolah disana bahkan sejak lahir tanpa adanya pendaftaran dari pihak keluarga. Durmtrang adalah sekolah sihir yang tidak memilki catatan murid yang akan bersekolah disana, sekolah ini bukan sekolah yang mencari murid seperti Hogwarts tetapi sebaliknya, para orang tua yang mendaftarkan anaknya kesana bahkan jika anaknya masih dalam kandungan, dan ketika tahun ajaran baru Durmstrang akan mengirim surat kepada murid yang diterima disekolah tersebut. Tidak seperti Xavier yang sudah didaftarkan oleh orang tuanya sejak dalam kandungan, Narcissa menolak mentah-mentah sejak dia mengandung Draco untuk memasukan Draco ke Durmstrang yang tempatnya jauh. Bukannya dia tidak ingin Draco bersama dengan Vier dengan mendaftarkan Draco sewaktu Narcissa tau jika Mate Draco adalah Vier, tetapi dia adalah seorang ibu yang memilki kekhawatiran lebih pada anaknya, walaupun dia tau anaknya itu sangat kuat, dan hal itu yang terkadang membuat Draco dan Lucius jengkel pada Narcissa, sifat posesif dan protektif pada putranya membuat Draco terlihat seperti anak manja dimata orang-orang walaupun kenyataannya berbeda jauh. Xavier sendiri tidak aneh jika didaftarkan di Durmstrang, itu karena Rodrigo juga bersekolah disana, ingat Giusto ingin anaknya menghindari Hogwarts karena Giusto merasa Hogwarts tempat yang berbahaya mengingat Tom sekolah disana dan kemudian menjadi Dark Lord. Keluarganya netral, jadi Giusto akan memastikan bahwa semuanya aman terkendali. Giusto bahkan tidak perduli putranya itu sangat ingin memasuki Hogwarts karena ingin mengejar sang pujaan hati yang kini sudah menjadi istrinya.

Well, bagi Rodrigo sendiri dia tidak pernah keberatan anaknya bersekolah di Durmtrang atau Hogwarts, dia memilki pandangan yang lebih terbuka. Lagipula siapa pula yang berani mencelakakan putranya? Jika ada yang berani dapat dipastikan sang Lord Vampire berikutnya yang akan memberi pelajaran, atau jika tidak para pengganggu itu pasti dihabisi oleh putranya yang ia ketahui memiliki kekuatan penghancur yang besar.

"Vier, tidak senang masuk Hogwarts? " tanya Serafina

"bukan seperti itu Sera, tentu saja aku senang. Tapi Draco, apa dia..."

"Memangnya kenapa denganku, Vier?" yang muncul dari perapian dan sedang berjalan mendekat kearah Vier, disusul oleh Narcissa dan Lucius yang baru saja muncul.

"ah, kalian ternyata. _Morning_ " sapa Luciana, sementara Rodrigo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai ucapan selamat datang.

" _Morning_ Draco" ucap Serafina dan memeluk Draco yang sudah dia anggap kakak kedua baginya. Draco yang dipeluk oleh sosok adiknya itu, hanya membalas memeluk. " _Morning_ Sera, _Morning_ Vier" setelah membalas ucapan selamat pagi, Draco melepas pelukanya dan duduk disampng Xavier.

"Jadi, kenapa denganku Vier?" tanya Draco. Bukannya Draco tidak tau maksud dari perkataan Xavier, semua orang yang ada di sana tentu tau maksudnya, termasuk Serafina.

"Tidak, tidak ada maksud apapun" elak Vier. Dia tidak mungkin memberi tahu alasan yang sebenarnya jika dia khawatir Draco juga mendapat surat dari sekolah lain, dan memutuskan sekolah disana. Jika itu terjadi, percuma saja dirinya mendapat surat dari dua sekolah sekaligus, dia tahu pasti Draco juga mendapat surat dari hogwarts juga, mengingat kedua orang tua Draco merupakan lulusan Hogwarts. Tetapi tetap saja dia takut.

Draco yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum senang, dia selalu senang menggoda Viernya, ya Viernya, dia tahu kalau Vier adalah matenya, tidak mungkin dia tidak tahu, dia juga tahu kalau dia sudah dijodohkan dengan Vier, dia tahu semua yang terjadi sewaktu Vier baru dilahirkan dari kedua orang tuanya. Dan, dia memang mencintai Xavier. Hal yang terlalu dini kan untuk anak 11 tahun? Tapi tidak untuk Draco, yang merupakan seorang Lord Vampire yang memilki sifat dewasa lebih cepat.

Draco menegeluarkan amplop dan menunjukannya didepan mata Xavier. Amplop berisi surat penerimaan dirinya di Hogwarts. Xavier yang melihat itu hanya terdiam kaget. Dalam hatinya dirinya sedang merapalkan mantra 'semoga aku tidak salah liat' atau 'semoga aku sedang tidak bermimpi'. semua orang yang melihat reaksi Xavier langsung tertawa, minus Lucius yang masih setia dengan wajah datar sedatar temboknya itu. Dan tanpa persetujuan secara lisan melihat reaksi xavier yang kini sedang memeluk Draco dengan tidak sadar sebagai ungkapan rasa bahagianya, semuanya tahu jika Xavier juga memilih masuk Hogwarts.

"well, kalau begitu aku juga akan ke Hogwarts bersama kakak-kakakku ini" ungkap Serafina yang tersenyum manis karena bahagia melihat kakaknya bahagia. Serafina jarang melihat kakaknya berekspresi sesenang ini, kakaknya lebih sering mengeluarkan ekspresi kesepian. Hanya ketika dengan Draco, kakak kembarnya itu selalu merasa senang dan bahagia.

"Apa? Kukira kau akan memilih Beauxbatons, mengingat kau tertarik dengan sekolah itu" ungkap Xavier, yang sudah melepas pelukannya. Draco sendiri hanya mengacak rambut xavier, sebagai ungkapan betapa gemasnya.

"Sweatheart, sera itu seorang Seraphine. Dan seorang Seraphine membutuhkan seorang mate sebagai pelengkap jiwanya. Dan dia harus menemukan matenya" jelas Luci

"Lalu apa hubungannya?" tanya Vier. Kali ini Draco hanya bisa mengehela nafasnya mendengar pertanyaan Xavier.

"tentu ada hubungannya, Vier" ungkap Narcissa yang kini mulai angkat bicara.

"Vier, Beauxbatons itu adalah sekolah sihir wanita, Sementara aku harus mencari mate diriku yang pastinya adalah seorang lelaki. Lelaki yang selalu muncul di mimpi-mimpiku. bagaimana aku bisa menemukan mate-ku jika disana adalah perempuan semua? Berbeda dengan Hogwarts yang merupakan sekolah campuran (laki-laki dan perempuan), tidak menutup kemungkinan aku bisa bertemu mate-ku." jelas serafina.

"Oh begitu ternyata" salah satu kesamaan Xavier dengan kehidupannya dulu sebagai Naruto, dikehidupannya dulu dan sekarang, dia sama-sama tidak peka dan lamban dalam urusan percintaan atau hal semacam itu. Walaupun dia memilki otak yang cerdik, itu tidak mempengaruhi kepekaannya.

"tenang saja Vier, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian. aku pastikan aku tidak akan mengganggu atau membiarkan seorangpun mengganggu kalian yang merupakan sepasang mate" ucap Serafina yang disertai seringainya. Orang-orang yang ada disana langsung terlihat bingung dengan apa yang harus mereka katakan, mereka tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

"Mate? Aku? Dengan Draco? Apa maksudmu? Aku tau Draco juga membutuhkan mate karena dia adalah Vampire. Tapi aku adalah matenya?" ucap Xavier, terlihat jelas jika sekarang dirinya merasa kaget. Draco yang mengetahui Xavier diliputi rasa penasaran, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan cara menarik nafasnya. Setelah dirasa dia sudah merasa tenang dan siap, dia mencoba menjawab rasa penasaran mate pirangnya itu.

"Vier, sebenarnya kau adalah mate-ku, aku tau itu tentu saja. Itu sebabnya aku sering menjilat lehermu, karena darahmu itu candu untuku. Bagi Vampire darah matenya adalah candu untuknya, aku yakin kamu pasti sudah tau hal itu mengingat kau itu pintar dan cerdik. Bukannya aku tidak ingin memberitahumu, aku hanya takut jika kau membenciku karena hal ini. Tapi, satu hal yang perlu kau tau, aku tidak pernah sekalipun bermaksud menjadikan dirimu kantung darahku, perasaanku padamu tulus. Aku tau ini terlalu cepat" ungkap Draco.

Xavier yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam kaget, tidak bukan dia tidak suka apalagi benci, apalagi takut, tidak dia sama sekali tidak takut digigit Draco, malah selama ini dia selalu merasa jengkel kenapa Draco tidak pernah mau meminum darahnya. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa membenci atau takut pada Draco. Dia hanya bingung bagaimana mengartikan perasaannya sekarang, dia bingung kenapa dadanya berdebar-debar? Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa senang seperti merasakan dia mendapatkan hal yang dia inginkan dan ia nanti-nanti sejak lama.

"Vampire tidak akan mampu bertahan jika tidak bersatu dengan matenya dalam hal ini maksudnya mate dan vampire itu saling mencintai dan mate tidak menolak keberadaan vampire, serta sang vampire yang menerima darah mate untuk dia konsumsi. Alasan kenapa jumlah vampire sedikit itu karena mereka diburu atau dibunuh ketika mereka sudah kehilangan kewarasannya akan darah, atau mereka akan mati perlahan-lahan. Itu semua karena mate mereka menolaknya atau mereka yang tidak menemukan mate mereka. mereka membutuhkan darah mate mereka untuk mempertahankan kewarasannya, untuk bertahan hidup" jelas Cissa. Mendengar penjelasan Narcissa wajah Xavier langsung memucat, tubuhnya terasa gemetar dan berkeringat dingin ketika mendengar penjelasan sang Vampire bisa saja mati dan kehilangan kewarasannya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, dia tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa takut jika itu terjadi pada Draco.

"kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya Vier, ini mungkin terlalu dini untukmu. Draco bisa menunggumu" kali ini Lucius yang angkat bicara.

"tapi Luce, Draco tidak tahu bisa bertahan sampai kapan. Aku yakin dia bahkan sudah bersusah payah untuk tidak menghisap darah Vier, dilihat beberapa kali dia pernah menjilat leher Vier. Demi merlin, dia bahkan menahan dirinya untuk menghisap darah Vier. Walaupun dia bisa meminum darah binatang untuk menghilangkan rasa laparnya, tapi Draco bisa mati jika begini terus, kita tidak tahu sampai kapan draco bisa meminum darah lain dan tidak kehilangan kewarasannya." Ungkap Luciana. Dia khawatir dengan Draco. Rodrigo hanya bisa mengelus pundak istrinya itu.

"tak apa bibi Luci. Aku tidak akan mati"

' _tidak, jangan'_

"aku tidak akan memaksa Vier. Meskipun aku harus kehilangan kewarasanku"

' _tidak boleh'_

"kebahagiaa Vier adalah yang terpenting. Dia masih 11 tahun, jangan paksa dia"

' _jangan mati, jangan tinggalkan aku Draco'_

Xavier tidak ingin kehilangan Draco, dia tidak ingin Draco tersiksa atau kehilangan kewarasannya. Dia ingin bersama Draco. Kini dia mengerti perasaan apa yang dia rasakan tadi, bagaimana perasaannya pada Draco ketika mengetahui segalanya barusan. Dia merasa takut dan sedih, dia tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada Draco. Tidak perduli dengan umur, jauh didalam hatinya dia juga menyadari jika sebenarnya dia memilki umur yang cukup dan kedewasaan cukup dalam hal ini. Yeah dia sadar jika dia memilki kehidupan sebelumnya, kehidupan sebagai seorang shinobi, walaupun ingatannya belum pulih sepenuhnya. Dia juga menyayangi Draco, perasaannya sama dengan pemuda tampan disebalahnya ini.

' _Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Itulah jalan ninjaku'_ batin Xavier dengan senyumnya. Walaupun secara teknis dia bukan hanya masih seorang ninja tetapi juga seorang penyihir sekarang.

"Cukup! Dengar, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi pada Draco. Tidak akan pernah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Draco tersiksa apalagi mati. Dan jangan pernah menanggap aku anak kecil." Ungkap Vier, yang kini sedang menatap tajam semua orang sepertinya vier memasuki mode serius ketika dia menjabat sebagai Hokage dulu, walaupun begitu, terlihat jelas Vier sangat khawatir dengan Draco terbukti dirinya yang meremas tangan Draco. Draco yang mendengar ini tentu saja kaget. Dia tidak menyembunyikan perasaan khawatirnya ini.

"Vier, apa yang maksudmu?" tanya Draco yang mengusap lembut tangan Vier mencoba menenangkan belahan jiwanya itu.

Mendengar itu, sontak saja membuat wajah Xavier merona, dia lantas mengalihkan pandangannya. "B-bodoh, maksudku adalah a-aku bersedia menjadi matemu, p-perasaanku sama denganmu" jawab Xavier. Draco yang mendengar hal itu sontak saja keget, bukan hanya Draco saja tetapi semua orang disitu termsuk Serafina sekalipun.

"kau serius? Aku tidak ingin memaksamu"

"kau perlu aku jelaskan bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah mati-matian mengungkapkannya padamu, didepan keluarga pula. Jika tidak percaya yasudah" jelas Xavier yang saat ini berusaha meredakan rona merah diwajahnya itu. Dia sungguh malu sekarang, jika tahu begini dia akan menunggu hingga mereka sedang berdua saja. Tidak lama kemudian Draco memeluk Xavier dengan bahagia. "terimakasih, dear" bisiknya ditelinga Xavier. Xavier yang mendengar itupun tambah blushing. Dalam hatinya dia mengumpat karena Draco bisa-bisanya melakukan dan mengatakan hal memalukan itu didepan keluarganya. Sekarang pasti mereka semua akan menertawainya. Tetapi walaupun begitu, Xavier tetap saja membalas pelukan Draco.

"Ahahahaha... putraku sudah besar ternyata. Itu baru namanya laki-laki, son. Walaupun sepertinya kau termasuk laki-laki tampan yang pemalu dan manis" gurau Rodrigo. Dan semua orang tertawa mendengarnya.

"kami bahagia untuk kalian. sudah lama kami bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan kalau kalian sudah dijodohkan sejak bayi" ujar Luci

"apa?" xavier yang kaget mendengar pernyataan ibunya, sontak melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kaget ibunya.

"mereka sudah menjodohkan kita, Vier. Sejak kita bayi mereka sudah tahu kalau kita adalah mate" jelas Draco

Mendengar itu, kali ini Xavier tidak habis fikir dengan orang tua dan kekasihnya itu bagaimana mereka bisa begitu lama merahasiakan hal itu. Xavier sendiri yakin adiknya juga pasti mengetahui hal ini. seperti mengetahui apa yang difikirkan kakak kembarnya, Serafina hanya membalas tatapan mata kakaknya pada dirinya dengan sebuah senyuman sebagai pertanda kalau dia juga tahu hal ini.

"terimaksih Vier, Bibi turut bahagia untuk kalian." ungkap Narcissa yang kini sedang memeluk Xavier.

"selamat untuk kalian, son. Draco jaga Xavier dengan baik" pesan Lucius. Yang dibalas dengan senyuman Draco "tentu saja Dad"

Dan sarapan pagi hari ini, diwarnai dengan canda tawa, mereka membahas tentang serafina yang berangan-angan memiliki mate seperti sosok pengeran, dan berakhir dengan Vier yang protes karena pagi ini dia tidak bisa latihan seperti biasa dikarenakan harus membeli perlengkapan sekolah di Diagon Alley, yang akhirnya Draco membujuk kekasihnya itu dengan mengatakan jika nanti sore dia akan menemani Vier latihan kemampuan yg berasal dari ingatannya seperti biasa. itu tentu saja disambut dengan getokan mesra dari Vier yang selalu malu jika Draco menemani atau melihatnya latihan jurus, dll walaupun hal itu hanya berlaku untuk latihan ninja saja, tidak berlaku ketika latihan sihir. Ya vier memang mulai mengingat jurus-jurus dan kekuatannya dulu, walaupun belum sepenuhnya. akan tetapi dia masih belum mengetahui tentang kebenaran tentang keanehan dirinya yang sering orang bilang bahwa itu pasti kutukan. Well, pagi yang indah bagi keluarga Peverell dan Malfoy.

* * *

"baik anak-anak, sekarang ambil bubuk flo lalu cepat keperapian kemudian sebutkan Diagon Alley. Aku tahu kalian sudah tau bagaimana caranya kan berpergian menggunakan bubuk flo. Draco kau duluan" perintah Narcissa. Mereka semua sekarang sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke Diagon Alley keluarga Peverell dan Keluarga Malfoy sepakat untuk membeli perlengkapan sekolah bersama-sama.

Draco yang mendengar perintah ibunya langsung mengambil bubuk flo "aku duluan, Vier. Aku tunggu di Diagon Alley, oke?" sahut Draco sambil mengusap rambut Xavier. Setelah mendapat respon anggukan dari Xavier Dia kemudian dan berjalan menuju perapian, didalam perapian dia mengucapkan tempat tujuannya yaitu Diagon Alley dan kemudia menjatuhkan atau menjatuhkan bubuk flo diperapian. Terlihat cahaya hijau menyelimuti Draco, pertanda Draco sudah menuju tempat tujuannya. setelah itu dilanjut oleh Xavier, Serafina, Luciana, Rodrigo, Lucius dan kemudian Narcissa.

 **Diagon Alley**

Setelah tiba di Diagon Alley, mereka sepakat untuk membagi menjadi dua kelompok untuk mempersingkat waktu. Lucius dan Rodrigo menemani Draco dan Xavier membeli perlengkapan mereka, sementara Luciana dan Narcissa menemani Serafina membeli perlengkapannya. Mereka akan bertemu satu jam setengah lagi di Toko Ollivanander.

"kita ke madam malkin dulu? Bagaimana?" tanya Lucius

"baiklah aku setuju" jawab Rodrigo. Sementara Draco dan Xavier hanya mengangkat bahu mereka pertanda mereka sama-sama tidak perduli akan menuju kemana dulu. Untuk Draco mungkin dia memang sepenuhnya tidak perduli akan ke toko mana dulu, tetapi untuk Xavier dia tidak perduli kemana dulu karena dia seperti merasakan seseorang sedang memperhatikannya dari jauh. Dia tidak tahu siapa, di tengah keramaian ini sulit untuknya memastikan dugaannya tepat atau tidak.

Sementara ditengah keramaian itu ada seseorang yang tengah menatap tajam Xavier _'sebentar lagi Naruto, kau akan mendapat hadiahnya sebentar lagi'_ batin orang tersebut yang tidak diketahui siapa karena wajahnya tertutup tudung jubah yang dipakainya.

' _kenapa perasaanku mengatakan sesuatu akan terjadi padaku?'_ batin Xavier. Dia melirik Draco, _'apa mungkin aku merasa gugup karena baru saja menjadi kekasih Draco?'_ lanjutnya

"apa terjadi sesuatu, Vier? Kau terlihat melamun dari tadi" tanya Draco. Draco khawatir dengan matenya yang sedari tadi bertingkah aneh. _'tidak ini bukan karena Draco. Aku memang merasa senang, bahagia dan gugup karena hubungan baru kami. Tapi saat ini rasanya berbeda. Perasaan yang sulit digambarkan'_ batin Xavier.

Melihat Draco yang menatap Khawatir dirinya Xavier langsung tersenyum pada Draco dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak, tidak ada apa-apa Dray"jawab Xavier. Dia tidak ingin membuat Draco khawatir mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja. Sementara Draco yang mendapat jawaban itu langsung menggandeng tangan Xavier untuk memberitahu Xavier bahwa Xavier tidak sendirian, Draco akan selalu ada disisinya apapun yang terjadi. dia tahu matenya itu berbohong, tetapi jika matenya itu tidak ingin memberi tahu Draco, Draco tidak akan memaksa karena cepat atau lambat Draco akan memastikan akan tahu apa yang tengah dikhawatirkan Xavier. "kau tidak pandai berbohong padaku, dear." Ujar Draco, tidak lama kemudian Draco menarik Xavier mendekat kearah para ayah yang ternyata sudah didepan toko Madam Malkin untuk membeli seragam yang diperlukan.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, seperti yang sudah disepakati. Setelah membeli keperluan-keperluan yang dibutuhkan, mereka semua akan bertemu di Toko Ollivander bersama-sama. Saat ini mereka sedanng berada di dalam Toko Ollivander.

"keluarga Malfoy dan Keluarga Peverell ternyata. Senang bertemu dengan kalian" sapa Mr. Ollivander tiba-tiba kepada mereka semua, tentu saja mereka kaget, karena pasalnya tadi disini tidak ada siapa-siapa, bahkan mereka bertanya-tanya kemana sang pemilik toko.

"halo Mr. Ollivander" sapa Narcissa dan Luciana

"halo. Nah sekarang, siapa yang akan mendapatkan tongkat pertamanya?" tanya Mr. Ollivander. Kemudian Draco, Xavier dan Serafina mengangkat tangannya, sebagai tanda merekalah yang kini mencari tongkat sihir pertama untuk mereka.

Ollivander yang sudah mengetahui siapa yang mecari tongkat sihir, kemudian memutuskan hiliran pertama adalah Draco malfoy untuk mendapatkan tongkatnya, Draco mendapat tongkat sihir Hawtorn, 10", dengan inti rambut unicorn, butuh waktu 30 menit lebih untuk mencari tongkat sihir untuk Draco. Sedangkan Serafina mendapatkan tongkat sihir Rowan, 9" , dengan inti bulu sayap pegasus. Kini giliran Xavier untuk mendapatkan tongkat sihirnya. Kini Ollivender membuka kotak tongkat kotak sihir dan menyerahkan tongkat sihir didalamnya kepada Xavier.

"Ivy, 10", Inti pembuluh jantung naga, coba ayunkan tongkatnya" perintah Ollivender. Xavier yang mengayunkan tongkat sihir itu kaget karena vas yang ada disitu langsung pecah. Ollivender langsung mengambil tongkat itu dan memasukannya kedalam kotak lagi.

"Alder, 10", Inti rambut unicorn" Ollivender menyerahkan satu kotak tongkat sihir lagi kepada Xavier. Seperti yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya ketika Xavier mengayunkan tongkat sihir itu seketika memuat kotak-kotak tongkat sihir yang ada dibelakang Ollivender jatuh berantakan. "hmm, bukan juga. Tenang saja aku masih punya banyak tongkat" hibur Ollivender kepada Xavier. Setengah jam kemudian ternyata masih belum ada tongkat yang cocok dan ini semakin membuat Xavier cemas, Draco dan semuanya mencoba menenangkan Xavier yang notabene dilanda kekhawatiran takut jika tidak ada tongkat sihir yang cocok.

"tenanglah Vier, aku yakin pasti sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan tongkat sihirmu. Hibur Draco yang nasibnya kurang lebih sama dengan matenya, membutuhkan waktu lebih untu mencari tongkat sihir yang cocok. Dia tahu bahwa matenya itu memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa bukan hanya kekuatan ninjanya, tetapi kekuatan sihirnya dapat dibilang sangat kuat. Draco bangga pada kekasihnya itu, kekasihnya merupakan orang yang kuat, tetapi tentu saja sekuat apapun kekasihnya, Draco tidak akan membiarkan matenya itu terluka, jika ada yang berani melukai matenya itu, dengan senang hati Draco akan membersihkan pelakunya sampai sang pelaku tak menampakan dirinya lagi. Walau bagaimanapun Draco adalah Lord Vampire, dia memilki kekuatan yang kuat untuk dapat melindungi sang mate tercinta. Oh yeah.. pasangan yang mengerikan jika dipikir ulang.

Tidak lama kemudian Ollivender menyerahkan satu tongkat lain kepada Xavier untuk dicoba."Larch. 10" Inti Bulu Ekor Augurey" ucap Ollivender. Xavier kemudian memegang tongkat tersebut, dan berbeda yang terjadi sebelumnya, kini tidak terjadi hal yang mengacaukan. Kini terasa seperti ada angin yang bergerak disekitar Xavier, angin yang cukup sejuk. Namnu rekasi yang dikeluarkan Ollivender sedikit aneh.

"aneh, sangat aneh" gumam Ollivender

"apa yang aneh Mr. Ollivender?" tanya Rodrigo.

"tongkat Larch dengan bulu ekor Augurey ini, sudah jelas memilih Mr. Peverell. Kesetiaannya saat ini juga sudah dimiliki Mr. Peverell. Tetapi tongkat ini seolah tidak mampu untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan Mr. Peverell yang sesungguhnya walaupun tongkat ini jelas cocok dengan Mr. Peverell. Ini seolah seperti masih ada tongkat lain. Atau jangan-jangan..." Ollivender tidak melanjutkan perkataanya, kini dia langsung sibuk mencari tongkat sihir lain didalam.

' _aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Orang itu mengatakan inti tongkat ini sudah memiliki pemiliknya sendiri yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu'_ batin Ollivender

"ini, coba tongkat ini" pinta Ollivender kepada Xavier

Semua orang yang ada disitu merasa aneh, kenapa ada tongkat sihir lain yang harus dicoba oleh Xavier? Bukannya sudah ada tongkat sihir yang memilih Xavier barusan. Xavier yang saat ini sebenarnya merasa heran dia hanya menuruti perintah Ollivender saja. Ia menaruh tongkat Larch yang dipegangnya ke meja dan mengambil Tongkat yang disodorkan oleh Ollivender. Ketika Xavier memegeng tongkat itu terlihat cahaya merah yang keluar dari tongkat itu, Xavier sendiri merasa sangat Familiar dengan sensasi yang ia rasakan sekarang, sensasi yang dia rindukan, dia seperti bertemu kembali dengan bagian dari partnernya selama ini. tidak lama kemudian seolah teringat sesuatu, ingatan masa lalunya.

" _jangan lupakan jika kau ada aku juga, Naruto"_

" _kauuuu, akhir – akhir ini kau sering sekali meledekku"_

" _Yondaime Hokage mempercayakan aku kepada anak ini, karena dia tau bahwa anak ini mampu untuk mengontrol kekuatanku"_

" _aku akan selalu bersama denganmu Naruto"_

Terlihat diingatan Xavier, ada sesosok Rubah berwarna orange yang seperti sangat akrab dengan dirinya, memberikan motivasi ketika dirinya sedang membutuhkan dorongan. Dia tidak tahu apa hubungan yang dimilkinya dengan rubah itu, yang dia tahu dia merasa telah terlengkapi. Satu nama yang ada di ingatannya yang dia yakini pasti nama rubah itu.

"Kurama" gumam Xavier tanpa sadar, kini semua orang yang ada disitu melihat senyuman di wajah Xavier.

"Vier?" tanya serafina

"son, kau baik-baik saja?"

Apa yang terjadi, dear?"

Seberondong bertanyaan dilontarkan anggota keluarganya, namun Xavier hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. "aku tidak tahu, tetapi aku merasa sangat familiar dengan tingkat ini, aku merasa sudah terlengkapi" jawab Xavier. Mendengar jawaban Xavier semuanya bertambah bingung.

"Acacia, 11", dengan cakar rubah berekor sembilan sebagai inti. Inti tongkat sihir ini diberikan seseorang padaku, dia mengatakan untuk membuatkan sebuah tongkat sihir dengan inti yang dia bawa, yaitu cakar rubah berekor sembilan. Dia tidak menjelaskan detailnya. Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa cakar ini berasal dari rubah berekor sembilan yang merupakan binatang berekor yang sangat kuat. Rubah ini memilki seorang tuan atau pemilik yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu, ia meminta agar aku dapat menyimpan tongkat dengan inti yang dia bawa ini hingga bertemu dengan pemiliknya. konon katanya rubah ini hanya bersedia melindungi pemiliknya, tuannya. Itu sebabnya hingga sekarang belum ada penyihir yang memilki tongkat ini, itu dikarenakan kesetiaan tongkat ini sudah dimiliki seseorang yang tidak lain adalah pemilik atau partner dari rubah ini. aku tidak menyangka ternyata anda adalah pemiliknya, tidak heran jika anda merasa lengkap dan familiar. Sungguh jarang sekali seorang penyihir memilki dua tongkat yang berbeda di hari yang sama, dua tongkat yang sudah menyerahkan kesetiaannya kepada penyihir yang sama." Ucap Ollivender.

Luciana, Rodrigo, Lucius dan Narcissa kaget mendengar pernyataan itu, mereka kaget karena mendengar rubah ekor sembilan, mereka sedikitnya yakin rubah ekor sembilan itu adalah monster yang dulu pernah dikurung ditubuh Xavier. Tetapi entah kenapa mereka merasa sangat lega. Sedangkan Serafina terkagum-kagum karena kakaknya memilki dua tongkat sihir dihari yang sama. "wow, ini hebat Vier. Aku juga jadi ingin punya tongkat sihir lagi"ucap Serafina. Sedangkan Draco tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Xavier dengan lembut dan menatap matenya itu dengan rasa bangga

"kau hebat, dear" ucap Draco. Xavier yang melihat dan mendengar reaksi keluarganya hanya tersenyum saja.

"baiklah semuanya jadi berapa Mr. Ollivender?"tanya Lucius

"100 Galleon sudah termasuk tongkat Larch dan Acacia milk Mr. Peverell" jawab Ollivender. Rodrigo yang mendengar itu langsung memberikan 100 galleon kepada Ollivender, dan diselingi oleh protes dari Lucius karena tadinya dia yang ingin membayar semua tongkat sihir itu, kemudian disambut dengan tawa Rodrigo.

* * *

 **Unknown Place**

" _dia akhirnya memilki bagian dari tubuhmu"_

" _ya, akhirnya bagian dari anggota tubuhku bersama dengannya, sekarang tinggal dia mengingat sepenuhnya diriku, dan saat itu setengah diriku yang ada ditubuhnya akan terbangun"_

" _kenapa kau tidak menyuruh setengah dirimu itu bangun sekarang, dan membantu Naruto ingat siapa dirinya?" Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul_

" _bisa tidak kau tidak mengagetkanku dengan kemunculan tiba-tibamu. ngomong-ngomong kau telah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik. dan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu padaku adalah karena itu tidak mengasikan. Aku ingin si Gaki itu mengingat diriku dengan sendirinya. Dia harus bisa mengingat partnernya sendiri, tanpa bantuanku ataupun siapapun"_

" _repot sekali kau ini"_

" _Hn, memang dia sangat merepotkan"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Haloo minna-san**

 **Terimakasih atas saran dan kritiknya.**

 **Gak nyangka bakal ada yang suka fic ini :')**

 **Draco disini aku jadiin Seme. Naruto atau Xavier disini bukan Cuma bisa sihir tapi dia juga bisa jurus ninjanya juga .**

 **Dan masalah dia bakal balik lagi ke konoha, liat saja di perkembangan chapter-chapter selanjutnya nanti heheh. Disini saya masih sedikit ragu menambah scene romance Draco X xavier, karena umur mereka masih 11 tahun.**

 **Apakah ada yang punya saran, lebih baik Xavier di masukan ke Gryffindor atau Slytherin?**

 **Untuk jadwal update sebenernya gak ada, kalau Ide dan feel udah aku dapetin pasti langsung ditulis.**

 **Dan maaf jika dirasa terlalu aneh Naruto memilki 2 tongkat sihir, sebenarnya saya punya rencana sendiri yang mengharuskan Naruto punya 2 tongkat.**

 **Ah dan jika tidak ada yang suka yaoi jangan protes ya? Kan di warning sudang di beri tahu kalau ini mengandung Yaoi**

 **Oke chapter selanjutnya sudah mulai memasuki Hogwarts.**

 **Terimakasih semuanya yang sudah memberikan review, terimakasih bagi para silent reader yang sudah membaca fic ini, terimakasih juga yang sudah mem-fav dan follow fic ini..**

 **Kalian sudah memberikan aku dorongan lebih untuk secepatnya update.**

 **Hatsumi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reinkarnation : Naruto's New Life**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : (Draco X Naruto) (Harry X OC)**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, YAOI, penulisan acak-acakan, MPREG, Twin!Lucius. sekali lagi jika tidak menyukai atau keberatan dengan YAOI / BL / BoyXBoy/ Sejenisnya, lebih baik cepat-cepat tekan tombol back! Saya sudah memperingatkan jika ini YAOI. mengandung unsur YAOI!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Stasiun King's Cross, Peron 9 ¾**

"berjanjilah Draco, kau harus menjaga Vier dengan baik dan pastikan bahwa adikmu Sera jika dia benar menemukan matenya di Hogwarts, pastikan bahwa laki-laki itu adalah laki-laki yang baik dan jauh dari kata hidung belang atau brengsek!" titah Narcissa. Ya, mereka semua sedang berada di stasiun King's Cross London tepatnya di peron 9 3/4 . Lucius dan rodrigo yang mendengar pesan Narcissa hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka, memaklumi sifat protektif Narcissa itu.

"Baik Mum, tanpa disuruhpun, aku pasti akan melakukan itu"jawab Draco. Sementara Xavier hanya cemberut karena dirinya merasa seperti anak kecil saja hanrus dijaga seperti itu.

"aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi yang butuh perlindungan bibi Cissa. dan Draco hentikan sifat protektifmu itu padaku"ucap Xavier. Draco yang mendengar itupun hanya tersenyum tipis dan berbisik pada xavier "walaupun kau bukan anak kecil lagi bahkan jika kau sekuat merlin sekalipun, aku akan tetap melindungimu, My Little Angel"

Xavier yang mendengar itu sontak saja wajahnya merona, dan tanpa aba-aba Xavier langsung memberikan jitakan mesra pada kekasihnya itu. Para orang tua yang ada disitupun langsung tertawa melihat tingkah Draco dan Vier. "Vier, Mum titip adikmu itu ya? Jangan biarkan para serigala disana menyantap adik kecilmu itu. Jika itu terjadi Mum akan mendukung sepenuhnya dirimu dan Draco untuk menjadikan sang pelaku santapan Draco atau bahan Latihanmu itu." Pesan Luciana yang disertai senyum 'manis'nya.

' _tidak sepeti itu juga kan'_ batin Draco dan Xavier.

Lucius yang mendengar perkataan adik kembarnya itu hanya menghela nafas dan berkata "aku harap Vier tidak tertular sifat sadis istrimu itu, Rodri"

"aku harap juga begitu, Luce" jawab Rodrigo. Sementara Serafina yang semenjak tadi sudah merasa ada yang aneh, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa dia sedang mematung karena merasakan sihirnya seperti menarik sihir seseorang. Akan tetapi dirinya tidak tahu sihir milik siapa itu. Ditempat yang ramai seperti ini dia kebingunan untuk mencari siapa yang dapat membuat sihirnya menarik sihir orang tersebut.

"Sera, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jika terjadi sesuatu cepat beritahukan pada kakak-kakakmu itu."ucap Rodrigo, akan tetapi Serafina tidak menanggapinya. Lebih tepatnya dia pikirannnya tidak ada dietempat, pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Sera?" sapa Lucius yang merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Serafina.

"ah.. iya? Ada apa?" tanya Serafina yang baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"kau itu kenapa sweetheart?" tanya Luciana

"tidak.. tidak apa-apa Mum." Jawab Sera, dia merasa tidak perlu memberitahukan hal yang terjadi tadi. Dia tidak ingin mendengar seumpuk pertanyaan dari keluarganya, yang dia akan lakukan adalah mengejar dan mencari tahu siapa orang tersebut apapun resikonya. jauh didalam hati kecilnya dia yakin bawa orang tersebut juga murid Hogwarts terasa jelas karena tadi dia merasa sihir orang tersebut seperti ada dikereta.

Suara tanda bahwa kereta Hogwarts Express akan berangkat berbunyi. Draco, Xavier dan Serafina segera berpamitan kepada keluarganya. Setelah selesai berpamitan, mereka langsung memasuki kereta dan mencari kompartemen yang kosong.

* * *

 **Serafina POV**

Setelah tadi berpamitan kini aku duduk disalah satu kompartemen dengan kedua kakakku ini. akan tetapi ada yang menggangguku sejak tadi, aku masih merasakan sihir yang sangat menarik bagiku, bukan hanya menarik akan tetapi membuat sihirku mencari-cari sihir itu. Tak pernah terjadi hal ini sebelumnya, bahkan sihir Draco yang aku ketahui sihirnya sangat kuat dan berbeda dengan sihir yang dimilki orang lainpun, tidak pernah membuatku seperti ini. kereta sudah melaju tetapi aku merasakan hatiku berdegup kencang entah kenapa. Aku memperhatikan kedua kakakku ini yang sedang mengobrol, mereka sepertinya tidak merasakan hal yang aku rasakan, ini artinya hal ini hanya terjadi padaku.

"Sera, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Xavier. Aku kaget dan terbangun dari lamunanku karena perkataan Xavier.

"eh? Bagaimana apanya?" tanyaku

"kau tidak mendengarkan kami ya? Aku tanya bagaimana denganmu? Asrama apa yang kau pilih?"

"ah itu ternyata. Haha, maaf aku tadi sedikit melamun Vier. Aku tidak masalah ada diasrama manapun." Benar aku memang tidak perduli di asrama mana aku nanti berada, itu bukan hal yang harus aku khawatirkan sekarang.

"apa yang kau lamunkan?" kali ini pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Draco. aku melihat Draco dan Xavier, mereka sepertinya mengkhawatirkanku.

"bukan apa-apa, Draco"

"sungguh?" tanya Xavier

"iya. Aku cari angin sebentar" lebih baik aku keluar sekarang, sepertinya mencari angin sebentar tidak ada salahnya, kebetulan aku juga ingin mencari pemilik sihir ini, aku tau orang yang memilki sihir ini, ada didalam kereta dan aku harus mencari tahu.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong kereta ini, kulihat benyak sekali murid tahun pertama yang sudah mulai akrab satu sama lain. aku harap aku juga dapt menemukan teman baru dengan segera, namun tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti. Ya langkahku terhenti karena seekor kodok yang menghalangi jalanku.

'kodok siapa ini?' batinku. Aku mengambil kodok itu. Aku jadi teringat Xavier yang selalu tertarik dengan kodok sedari kecil. Dia selalu bercerita bahwa ia selalu memimpikan 3 hewan raksasa yaitu Kodok, Ular dan Siput. Aku sendiri heran, kenapa Xavier tidak membawa kodok juga ke sekolah jika dia tertarik pada kodok, dia lebih memilih membawa seekor burung Phoenix saja sebagai hewan yang dia bawa kesekolah.

Well, mungkin karena berguna untuk mengatarkan surat juga sepertinya.

"Apa ada yang melihat seekor kodok? Seorang anak bernama Nevile kehilangan kodoknya" tanya seorang anak perempuar berambut keriting berwarna coklat.

Aku yang mendengar pertanyaan itu kaget juga, mungkin yang dia maksudkan adalah kodok ini. saat aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri kompartemen tempat anak perempuan tadi masuk aku merasakan sihir yang tadi aku rasakan semakin besar di dalam kompartemen itu sepertinya. Aku langsung memutuskan menuju kompartemen itu, bermaksud mengembalikan kodok yang ada ditanganku sekaligus mengecek sihir yang aku rasakan barusan, siapa tahu pemilik sihir ini ada di dalam kompartemen itu juga.

 **Serafina POV end**

"permisi, kudengar tadi ada yang kehilangan kodok. Apakah kodok ini yang dimaksud?" tanya Serafina yang membuat dua orang anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan yang baru sedang berkenalan kaget dan menolehkan pandangannya pada serafina.

"ah benar itu kodoknya. Thanks.. err?" tanya seorang anak perempuan yang tadi mencari kodok itu.

"Serafina.. Serafina Peverell" Serafina memutuskan duduk disebelah anak perempuan itu dan memberikan kodok yang ada ditangannya tadi.

"Thanks Serafina, boleh kupanggil begitu? Aku Hermione, Hermione Granger" ucap Hermione memperkenalkan dirinya.

"tentu saja boleh. Dan kalian?" tanya Serafina.

Serafina memutuskan untuk menanyakan nama dua anak laki-laki didepannya. Dia merasa anak laki-laki berkaca mata itu memilki sihir yang tadi dia rasakan, dia yakin anak laki-laki ini pemiliknya. Dengan sekali lihat saja Serafina sudah merasakan degup jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

"Ron, Ron Weasley" ucap anak laki-laki berambut merah tersebut. Serafina menjabat tangan laki-laki itu. Dia tau bahwa laki-laki itu kaget mendengar namanya tadi, bukan rahasia umum bahwa dirinya adalah adik dari anak baptis Dark Lord, tetapi Serafina mengabaikan tatapan kaget Ron.

"dan kau?" ucap serafina kepada laki-laki berkacamata itu dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"aku Harry Potter" jawab anak laki-laki berkacamata itu dan menjabat tangan Serafina.

Serafina yang sedang berjabat tangan dengan Harry merasa perasaannya makin tidak menentu, sihirnya mulai menarik-narik sihir yang dimilki Harry. Dan mengetahui dan merasakan semua itu dia baru menyadari satu hal _'Akhirnya kutemukan kau. Tak aku sangka bahwa mateku adalah seorang Harry Potter'_ batin Serafina.

"ah senang berkenalan denganmu.. Harry" ucap Serafina dengan senyumannya. Kemudian Serafina langsung berdiri dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kompartemennya, sebelum kakak-kakaknya khawatir dirinya tidak kembali juga,

"aku kembali dulu, sebelum kakak-kakakku mencariku karena aku tidak kembali juga" setelah berpamitan serafina langsung keluar dari Kompartemen itu.

Sementara Harry hanya tercengang dan kaget bahwa anak yang baru saja berkenalan dengannya tidak kaget dan terlihat biasa saja ketika mengetahui namanya. Tidak seperti orang-orang yang dia temui, kaget jika sudah mendengar namanya. Tidak disadari oleh Harry bahwa kini sebuah senyum terukir wajahnya lengkap dengan rona merah diwajahnya. _'cantik dan ramah'_ batin Harry

"kau kenapa Harry?" tanya Ron

"tidak. Tidak apa-apa" jawab Harry yang masih tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya kejendela.

"well, itu karena Serafina. Aku curiga kau menyukainya?" ujar Hermione.

"T-Tidak" jawab Harry dengan gugup.

"kau tau Harry, dia adalah adik kembar dari Xaviero Peverell anak baptis _You-Know-Who_. Walaupun menurut ayahku keluarga Peverell itu adalah keluarga netral" ucap Ron, yang memperingati Harry.

Sementara Harry yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya dia dan memikirkan perkataan Ron tadi, dia kaget dan shock mendengar hal itu. Jauh didalam hatinya dia yakin jika Serafina itu anak baik, walaupun keluarganya berhubugan dengan Voldemort.

"lalu memang apa yang salah dari hal itu? Sebaiknya kalian bersiap memakai jubah, sebentar lagi kita sampai" ucap Hermione kepada dua anak laki-laki itu dan memutuskan keluar dari kompartemen. Tetapi setelah mencapai pintu kompartemen dia langsun berbalik lagi "ah, dan dihidungmu ada kotoran" ucap Hermione kepada Ron dan menunjukan dimana letak kotoran yang singgah di wajah Ron.

Sementara di kompartemen Xavier, Serafina menceritakan hal yang terjadi pada dirinya termasuk dirinya yang menemukan bahwa Harry Potter adalah matenya.

"ini akan sedikit sulit" ucap Xavier

"dan menarik" lanjut Draco.

Sementara Serafina hanya diam, dia tahu bahwa jalannya untuk mendapatkan Harry dan bersamanya akan sedikit sulit, mengingat Harry adalah lawan Dark Lord yang merupakan ayah Baptis kakaknya, pasti banyak orang yang akan menentang hubungan mereka nantinya, belum lagi Harry yang berpotensi akan menjauhinya jika dia mengetahui keluarganya berhubungan dekat dengan Dark Lord.

"ya sulit dan menarik. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucap Serafina. Dia sebenarnya sedikit merasa khawatir dan juga bingung bagaimana cara mendekati Harry. Kepalanya pusing memikirkannya. Ah, dia jadi iri dengan Draco yang mendapatkan mate tanpa menghadapi kesulitan seperti yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini. Satu-satunya kesulitan yang dihadapi kakak-kakaknya itu setahu Serafina hanya menemukan cara bagaimana membuat Xavier dapat hamil untuk meneruskan keluarga Malfoy dan Peverell. Well, sepertinya masalah mereka itu tidak dapat dimasukan kedalam kategori 'Hanya'.

" tenang saja, kami akan membantumu" ucap Xavier

"benar. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan adikku ini kebingungan sendiri. Kami akan membantumu" ucap Draco. mendengar hal itu, Serafina langsung memeluk kedua kakaknya ini dengan erat, sebagai bentuk rasa senangnya.

"Thanks..."

" welcome" ucap Draco dan Xavier, mereka kemudia membalas pelukan adik perempuan mereka itu.

* * *

Saat ini semua murid tahun pertama sudah berkumpul didepan aula besar, terlihat pula disana ada Draco, Xavier, dan Serafina, tak lupa Harry, dkk juga ada disana tak jauh dari tempat Draco, Xavier dan Serafina berdiri. Terlihat didepan aula besar sudah ada Professor McGonagall yang sudah menunggu anak tahun pertama.

"Selamat datang di Hogwarts. Tidak lama lagi kalian akan masuk melalui pintu ini dan bergabung dengan siswa-siswa lainnya. Tapi sebelum kalian boleh duduk, kalian akan diseleksi masuk asrama. Asramanya terdiri dari Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, dan Slytherin. Selagi kalian tinggal disini, asramamu adalah keluargamu. Tujuan kalian adalah memenangkan nilai. Pelanggaran aturan akan menyebabkanmu kehilangan nilai. Diakhir tahun, asrama dengan nilai terbanyak akan mendapatkan piala asrama. Upacara seleksi akan segera dimulai" ucap Professor McGonagall mengakhiri sambutannya dan membalikkan badannya menuju ke pintu aula besar.

Serafina yang melihat Harry, memutuskan untuk menyapanya. Ah, dia tidak akan mau perduli jika nantinya ada anak yang membicarakan dirinya. "Hai Harry. Boleh kupanggil begitu?" ucap serafina yang kini sudah ada depan Harry Potter. Sementara Xavier dan Draco sepertinya mereka juga berniat untuk menyapa Harry Potter, tidak ada salahnya kan?

"Hai, Serafina. Tentu saja boleh" ucap Harry. Tak bisa Harry pungkiri kalau dia sebenarnya merasa senang Serafina menyapanya, dia kira Serafina akan enggan untuk menyapanya lagi karena mengetahui bahwa dia adalah musuh dari Dark Lord.

"Hai Ron, hai Hermione" sapa Serafina.

"Hai" jawab Hermione dan Ron.

"ah, perkenalkan mereka adalah kakak-kakakku" ucap Serafina yang memperkenalkan Draco dan Xavier. Draco dan Xavier kemudian berjalan kearah Serafina untuk berkenalan juga.

"hai Potter, perkenalkan aku adalah Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" ucap Draco, tetapi kemudia terdengar sura Ron yang menahan Ketawanya, dan itu membuat Draco tersinggung.

"ada yang lucu dengan namaku?" tanya Draco dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan. Dia merasa tersinggung sudah ditertawakan. Dirinya harus menahan emosi sebisa mungkin, jika tidak emosinya hanya akan membuat hubungan dengan Harry Potter menjadi memburuk, dan jika itu terjadi dia takut semua itu akan mempengaruhi hubungan Harry Potter dengan Serafina. Dia tidak ingin mengacaukan semua itu, terima kasih!

"Dray, jangan berkata seperti itu."ucap Xavier. Xavier mencubit lengan Draco saking gemasnya dengan tingkah kekasihnya ini, Draco selalu saja tidak suka jika ada orang yang menyinggung dirinya."Auh, sakit dear" ucap Draco.

"maafkan ucapan Draco yang kasar ya. Perkenalkan aku Xavier Peverell, kakak dari Serafina" ucap Xavier yang mengenalkan diri kepada Harry, Ron dan Hermione. Harry yang mengetahui nama Xavier jadi sedikit kaget, baru pertama kali dia melihat anak baptis Voldemort, anak baptis musuhnya. Sejujurnya dia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"senang berkenalan denganmu Potter" ucap Draco dan Xavier yang kini mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan sedikit ragu Harry memutuskan untuk menerima jabat tangan Draco dan xavier walaupun dirinya masih sedikit tidak nyaman.

"senang berkenalan dengan kalian" kali ini Xavier mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hermione dan Ron, akan tetapi hanya Hermione saja yang menerima jabat tangan mereka, sedangkan Ron hanya diam saja, dan itu membuat Xavier sedikit merasa sedih.

Melihat hal itu Draco lagi-lagi merasa jengkel. Jika Prof. McGonagall barusan tidak memanggil mereka untuk masuk ke aula besar maka sudah dipastikan kata-kata pedasnya akan meluncur denmgan indahnya karena berani-beraninya ada orang yang membuat kekasihnya itu menjadi sedih begitu.

"Ayo kita masuk" ajak Draco yang kini sudah menarik Xavier kedalam.

"apa masalahmu dengan kakak-kakakku Ron? Sudahlah lebih baik kita masuk" ajak Serafina, yang dituruti oleh Harry, dkk.

* * *

Para siswa tahun pertama kini sudah ada di aula besar, mereka berbaris untuk melakukan seleksi. Akan tetapi sebelum melakukan seleksi Prof. Dumbledore terlebih dahulu memberikan pengumuman. "aku punya beberapa pengumuman awal semester, bagi siswa tahun pertama harap ingat bahwa hutan terlarang berbahaya bagi semua siswa, penjaga sekolah kita Mr. Flich, juga telah memintaku untuk memperingatkan kalian bahwa koridor lantai 3 sebelah kanan tidak boleh dikunjungi. Bagi yang melanggar akan menderita kematian yang sangat menyakitkan. Terima kasih" ucap Dumbledore yang sudah selesai dengan pengumumannya.

Kini tiba saatnya Prof. McGonagall melakukan seleksi asrama kepada para siswa tahun pertama. Xavier tentu saja gugup, dia takut tidak seasrama dengan kekasih pirangnya itu. Sedangkan Serafina, dia sepertinya sedang banyak-banyak berdoa agar bisa satu asrama dengan Harry.

"saat aku memanggil nama kalian, kalian majulah kedepan, aku akan meletakkan topi seleksi keatas kepala kalian dan aku kalian akan diseleksi keasrma kalian masing-masing. Hermione Granger" panggil Prof. Mcgonagall. Hermione yang dipanggil dengan perasaan gugupnya dia maju kedepan untuk diseleksi.

"Draco.." ucap Xavier yang kini memegang tangan Draco, dia gugup dan takut, takut jika tidak dapat bersama pujaan hatinya.

"GRYFFINDOR" teriak topi seleksi. Ternyata Hermione ditempatkan di gryffindor dan sontak saja meja gryffindor langsung ramai dengan tepuk tangan. Terlihat Hermione sudah berjalan dengan senyumannya ke meja Gryffindor.

"tenang dear, diasrama manapun kau ditempatkan, aku akan selalu ada didekatmu" ucap Draco untuk menenangkan Xavier.

"Draco Malfoy" panggil Prof. McGonagall. Draco yang mengetahui sekarang gilirannyapun segera menuju kedepan setelah pamitan dengan kekasihnya itu. "sampai jumpa, Vier" ucap Draco yang sudah berjalan kedepan dan dibalas dengan anggukan Xavier.

"tenanglah Vier, kau tak perlu gugup seperti akan ditinggal jauh oleh Draco begitu."ucap Serafina.

"SLYTHERIN" teriak topi seleksi itu, terlihat jelas belum menempel di kepala Draco topi seleksi sudah memutuskan memasukan Draco ke Slytherin. Xavier yang mengetahui hal itu sudah maklum saja.

"sekarang aku benar-benar ingin segera mengetahui asrmaku, Sera"

"semua pnyihir yang menjadi jahat berasal dari Slytherin" ucap Ron kepada Harry. Xavier yang mendengar inipun hanya bisa tersenyum miris saja, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Ron tentang itu, karena image Slytherin memang sudah lama lekat dengan hal seperti itu. Sedangkan Serafina hanya menghela nafasnya saja karena tidak habis pikir dengan tingkahnya Ron.

"Serafina Peverell"

"tunggulah giliranmu sebentar lagi, vier. Dan jangan anggap omongan Ron tadi, dia sepertinya memang sudah pada dasarnya begitu sifatnya. Nah, aku duluan ya, vier" serafina langsung berjalan menuju kedepan.

"hmm..hmm... seorang Peverell, sudah lama sekali sepertinya. Coba kulihat, memiliki keberanian, sangat pintar dan juga memiliki keingintahuan yang tinggi, cerdik juga. Dimana harus aku tempatkan?"

"Gryffindor... aku mohon Gryffindor" ucap Serafina.

"Gryffindor? Kau yakin? Kau akan sukses jika di Ravenclaw atau di Slytherin"

"Gryffindor... Gryffindor"

"baiklah jika kau yakin.. kurasa kau lebih baik di ..

...GRYFFINDOR"

Mendengar dia ditempatkan di tempatkan di Gryffindor sontak membuat Serafina senang, kenapa? Karena dia yakin pujaan hatinya itu yang tidak lain Harry Potter akan berada di Gryffindor, mengingat perkataan Ron tadi, tentu Harry tidak ingin masuk Slytherin, dan sang topi seleksi pasti menempatkannya di Gryffindor karena dia tahu bahwa Harry memilki keberanian yang besar dan juga hebat. Lihat saja nanti! Ini pertaruhan besar baginya.

Meja Gryffindor ramai dengan tepuk tangan, walaupun dari meja slytherin terlihat beberapa wajah kecewa karena salah satu anak dari orang tua yang berasala dari Slytherin dan kakek yang juga Slytherin, ternyata tidak masuk asrama ular, malah masuk ke kandang singa. Sedangkan Draco dan Xavier yang mengetahui adiknya masuk ke asrama Gryffindor hanya mengangkat bahunya saja, karena tidak ada masalah sama sekali mau dimanapun Serafina ditempatkan. Sedangkan Harry dia entah kenapa jadi tertarik masuk ke asrma singa itu, tapi tidak lama kemudian bekas lukanya terasa sakit ketika melihat kearah Snape yang didekatnya terdapat Prof. Quirell, dan itu membuat Ron sedikit cemas juga karena mendengar rintihan sakit Harry.

"Susan Bones"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Ronald Weasley"

"aku duluan Harry"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Harry Potter"

Mendengar bahwa sekarang giliran Harry Potter yang dikenal sebagai _The-Boy-Who-Lived_ , suasana langsung sunyi. Bahkan Professor Dumbledore sepertinya terlihat tertarik akan dimana Harry ditempatkan. Sama seperti Serafina yang tidak sabar menegtahui dimana asrama Harry. Sedangkan Xavier? Ah jangan ditanya, dia sedang sibuk dengan acara tatap mata dan lempar senyum dengan Draco dari jauh.

Lumayan lama belum juga terdengar dimana asrama Harry, cukup membuat Serafina gelisah juga. Tapi tidak lama, Topi seleksi meneriakan asrama yang akan ditempati Harry.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Professor Dumbledore dan anak-anak dimeja Gryffindor bertepuk tangan dengan meriah, tidak kecuali dengan Serafina yang kini sedang duduk disebelah Harry sekarang.

"Xaviero Peverell" Xavier yang sudah mendapat senyuman dan anggukan dari Draco langsung maju kedepan, ah dukungan Draco memang selalu dia butuhkan untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"sang pewaris Peverell berikutnya, menarik. Berani mempunyai keberanian yang besar, sangat loyal kepada orang yang dia anggap pantas, pekerja keras, memilki kecerdikan, ada keinginan membuktikan diri. Sulit sekali. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, atau Slytherin?"

"Slytherin... Slytherin"

"kenapa memilih Slytherin? Sudah dua orang yang menolak masuk Slytherin, dan kau memilih asrama itu?"

"aku hanya ingin bersama dengan seseorang saja, dan lagi asrama Slytherin tidak buruk bagiku"

'ya, dan karena ular seolah mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang dulu selalu aku kejar dengan susah payah di mimpi-mimpiku'batinnya

"baiklah kalau begitu, SLYTHERIN" mendengar itu Xavier langsung tersenyum bahagia, dan langsung menuju meja asrama ular itu yang sedang ramai dengan tepuk tangan, ah dan tentu saja Draco adalah orang pertama yang bertepuk tangan.

Xavier langsung duduk disamping Draco. " _see_ , sudah kukatakan jika aku tidak akan jauh-jauh darimu kan?" ucap Draco yang disambut senyuman dan anggukan Xavier. Tetapi dia tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dirinya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Seseorang yang sedari pintu Aula terbuka selalu memperhatikan Xavier.

"ternyata kau masuk sarang ular ini juga Naruto? tak aku sangka"ucap seorang laki-laki yang kini tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Xavier. Seorang lelaki yang dipastikan adalah kakak kelas mereka. Xavier dan Draco yang mndengar itu tentu saja kaget, mereka kaget karena ada orang yang mengetahui nama Xavier dulu bahkan orang itu menyapanya. Xavier langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki disebelahnya.

"akhirnya kita bertemu juga, apa kabar Naruto?" Ucap lelaki itu. Xavier yang melihat lelaki itu, tiba-tiba merasa pusing kepalanya karena dirinya shock dengan apa yang dikatakan oarng itu ditambah dirinya menerima serentetan potongan-potongan ingatannya terdahulu. Draco yang melihat kekasihnya hanya dapat merangkul xavier, sebagai bentuk bahwa dirinya ada dan selalu melindungi Xavier dari segala kemungkinan terburuk. Sekarang dia tahu siapa lelaki ini, ya tidak salah lagi, dia adalah...

"K-Kau...

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Itachi?"

 **T BC**

* * *

 **Holaa...**

 **Akhirnya update juga.**

 **Ah karena banyak yang meminta xavier masuk ke slytherin jadi aku memutuskan bahwa slytherin yang jadi asramanya Xavier.**

 **pertanyaan siapa yang lebih kuat Xavier atau Draco. sebenarnya mereka sama kuatnya kok, hanya jika dalam kekuatan sihir, Draco lebih unggul dari Xavier. seperti saling melengkapi saja, Draco yang sangat kuat di Sihir tetapi tidak mempuanyai kekuatan ninja seperti Xavier,sementara Xavier yang kuat di kekuatan ninjanya akan tetapi Kekuatan sihirnya kalah unggul dengan Draco.**

 **Dan masalah siapakah orang yang memperhatikan Naruto di Digon Alley, apakah sekarang kalian sudah dapat menebaknya? Heheh**

 **Maaf jika mungkin di chapter ini, Naruto terkesan gampang sedih atau miris, saya ingin membuat Naruto kembali merasakan kesedihan karena dijauhi oleh orang-orang, serta ini karena mood saya yang sedang mode galau juga sih.. #plak**

 **Ah dan satu lagi, saya peringatkan bagi yang tidak suka YAOI lebih baik tidak usah membaca fic ini, jika akhirnya malah memprotes bahwa ini adalah fic Yaoi. Saya sudah memberi warning jika ini YAOI, apalagi di fic ini akan ada MPREG.. jadi saya tidak menerima keluhan jika ini adalah fic Yaoi.**

 **Terimakasih semuanya yang sudah memberikan review, terimakasih bagi para silent reader yang sudah membaca fic ini, terimakasih juga yang sudah mem-fav dan follow fic ini..**

 **Kalian sudah memberikan aku dorongan lebih untuk secepatnya update.**

 **Hatsumi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reinkarnation : Naruto's New Life**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : (Draco X Naruto) (Harry X OC)**

 **W arning: Typo, OOC, YAOI, penulisan acak-acakan, MPREG, Twin!Lucius.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"...Itachi?"

Xavier yang merasa heran dan bigung disaat bersamaan dia juga sedang mencoba mengingat memori-memori yang ada memastikan apakah dia salah mengira atau tidak. Lelaki berambut hitam panjang dengan mata hitam sekelam malam dan kulit yang putih, lelaki ini jelas tidak asing bagi dirinya. Lelaki ini lumayan mirip dengan lelaki berambut hitam dengan model pantat ayam yang swelalu muncul diingatan-ingatannya, tapi ia yakin orang yang ada disebelahnya ini bukan lelaki bermodel rambut pantat ayam tersebut. Xavier berusaha mengingat lagi, lelaki ini Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu.

"aku kira kau butuh waktu lama untuk mengingat siapa aku, Naruto. tak aku sangka kau masuk asrama ular ini Naruto, tadinya aku kira kau akan memasuki asrama singa itu." Ujar Itachi

"B-Bagaimana?"

"sepertinya pembicaraan ini kita lanjutkan di asrama saja nanti." ujar Draco yang memotong pembicaraan itu. Hei, kekasihnya itu butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri, setelah gugup karena seleksi kini harus kaget dengan kehadiran orang yang Draco sendiri tidak kenal. Jika pembicaraan ini dilanjutkan sekarang, Draco khawatir kekasihnya itu akan mengalami Shock berkepanjangan.

* * *

Setelah selesai makan malam di aula besar tadi, dan masing-masing murid sudah ada di asramanya masing-masing. Kini Xavier dan Draco ada dikamar mereka di asrama Slytherin. Ya kamar di asrama Slytherin satu kamar terdiri dari dua orang. Suatu hal yang di syukuri oleh Draco dan Xavier karena mereka ternyata satu kamar, bagi Draco dia bersyukur karena dapat bersama Xavier dan bagi Xavier dia bersyukur karena dengan sekamar dengan Draco akan mempermudah dirinya jika sewaktu-waktu Draco membutuhkan darahnya, well walaupun dia sendiri senang sekali dapat bersama Draco terus.

Tampak sekarang Itachi ada didepan Xavier dan Draco. banyak pertanyaan yang ada dikepala Xavier mulai dari bagaimana Itachi disini? Seingatnya Itachi itu sedah meninggal dan kalaupun Iatachi masih hidup tidak mungkin Itachi berumur belasan tahun begini, seharusnya Itachi sudah berumur puluhan tahun jika. Kepala Xavier rasanya berdenyut sakit karena mengingat banyaknya memori yang muncul.

"aku tahu kau sekarang merasa bingung Naruto. aku akan menceritakan semunya. tapi jika penjelasanku membuatmu tambah pusing dan kau sudah tidak kuat, aku akan menyimpn lanjutannya untuk lain kali. Dan jangan potong penjelasanku" Ucap Itachi, dia tau Xavier kini sudah merasa pusing sekali, mungkin ini yang membuat Kurama tidak mau membantu Xavier mengingat semuanya karena dia takut xavier kaget dengan ingatan yang mendadak akan diterima dan membuatnya pusing. sekalipun hanya lewat cerita saja Itachi tau itu cukup untuk membangkitkan beberapa ingatan Xavier. jika Kurama yang membuat Xavier mendapat ingatannya dengan jurus yang didapat dari Rikudo Sannin dapat dipastikan Xavier akan pingsan berhari-hari, atau jika Sasuke yang membantu Naruto ingat dengan cara memperlihatkan kejadian dulu dengan mata Sharingannya, itu sama saja akan membuat Xavier shock seketika. Heh, Itachi tidak perduli jika Kurama protes karena telah membantu Xavier mengingat, ia tidak mau Sasuke menunggu Xavier lebih lama. Sasuke sudah cukup gemas dan lelah menunggu Xavier selama bertahun-tahun.

"aku mengerti" ucap Xavier. Sedangkan Draco kini sudah berubah jadi pendengar setia.

"ketika perang dunia ninja ke-4 dulu, setelah membuat edo tensei berhenti dengan bantuan Sasuke tentu saja aku juga kembali ke alam kematian. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka akan mengalami reinkarnasi. Aku terlahir dari seorang ayah Mungle dan seorang ibu berdarah murni dengan kata lain aku adalah half-blood. singkatnya Ketika umurku menginjak 4 tahun aku mulai mengingat masa lalu ketika menjadi ninja dulu dan ketika aku berumur 5 tahun aku bertemu Sasuke, adikku pada kehidupanku dulu, sosok kakak bagimu sekaligus sahabat yang selalu kau kejar-kejar ketika dia menjadi missing nin. Dia menemukanku secara tidak sengaja ketika aku masih tinggal di Jepang bersama ayahku, sedangkan ibuku dia sudah meninggal. Awalnya Sasuke hanya berniat mencarimu secara manual, dia fikir tidak ada salahnya menyusuri kota siapa tahu bertemu denganmu, tetapi bukannya bertemu denganmu dia malah secara tidak sengaja bertemu denganku yang nyatanya mirip sekali dengan sosok kehidupanku dulu. Sejak saat itu dia diam-diam mengikutiku dan mengawasiku, dari situ dia mengetahui bahwa ternyata aku mulai mengingat kehidupanku yang dulu. Karena dia sudah mulai bosan mengawasi dan menunggu dia tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku ketika aku sedang dihalam rumahku ketika ayahku sedang membeli sesuatu diluar, dia muncul dan memanggilku 'kakak' dan menggunakan sharinganya untuk memperlihatkan kehidupanku dulu sehingga berefek membuatku ingat semuanya walaupun aku sempat pingsan dan tentu saja sesadarnya aku, aku sudah mengingat hampir seluruh ingatan terdahuluku walaupun begitu aku tidak memilki kekuatan ninjaku lagi seperti dulu.. Beberapa hari kemudian dia menjelaskan bahwa dia mencari reinkarnasi Naruto selama bertahun-tahun, akupun bercerita tentang ibuku yang seorang penyihir, dan keanehan yang selalu terjadi padaku terutama ketika aku sedang marah. Ya aku tahu siapa ibuku dari ayahku, ayahku tidak menutup-nutupi bahwa ibuku penyihir. Sampai sebulan kemudian dia datang kepadaku dan mengabari bahwa dia tahu bahwa kau sudah lahir kembali, tentu saja dia mengetahui itu dari Kurama yang ternyata kurama juga mengetahui itu karena dia merasakan setengah cakra yang dimilkinya muncul lagi, setengah dirinya ada didalam dirimu, dan itu yang membuat dia tahu bahwa kau sudah lahir. Mereka berdua sudah menunggu kelahiranmu selama hampir 10 tahun sejak dirimu yang dulu meninggal. Mereka juga mengetahui bahwa kau terlahir sebagai penyihir berdarah murni, mereka tahu semua yang terjadi padamu walaupun mereka tidak berada didekatmu, walaupun mereka tidak berada ditempat yang sama denganmu. Setengah dari koneksi antara kurama yang ada pada dirimu dan kurama yang saat ini sedang bersama sasuke lah yang membuat mereka mengetahui semuanya, walaupun kurama yang ada dalam dirimu masih memejamkan matanya." Jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

Xavier kini terlihat mengerutkan keningnya, dia mengalami masa shock dan heran serta sakit kepala yang hebat karena ingatan yang dia dapat bertambah banyak. Terutama ingatan mengenai Sasuke dan Kurama. Sekarang dia tahu lelaki yang dulu pernah dia kejar, lelaki yang ada diatas kepala ular raksasa, lelaki yang dia anggap sahabat dan kakaknya adalah bernama Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Dan kurama yang ada didalam dirinya? Maksudnya ada setengah kurama ada didalam tubuhnya? Apakah itu penyebab dirinya aneh dan dijauhi orang-orang?

" _kau bilang kau menganggap Sasuke itu saudaramu?"_

" _aku serahkan Sasuke padamu, Naruto"_

" _Naruto, kau sudah selesai? Karena aku belum selesai !"_

" _apa kau baik-baik saja, dobe? Wajahmu kelihatan semakin pucat?"_

" _aku akan ada disampingmu, untuk menjagamu, Dobe"_

" _orang yang sudah mati seharusnya tidak muncul lagi dan mengacaukan segalanya"_

" _ahahahah... sepertinya kau sudah melampaui semua Hokage dalam hal kebodohan"_

" _Diam! Dasar Kurama Bodoh! Bodoh!"_

" _hehe.. tenanglah, orang yang bodoh biasanya mudah dipercaya dan disukai, Gaki"_

Rentetan ingatan-ingatan muncul dikepala Xavier, membuat Xavier bertambah pusing, baru pertama kali baginya mendapat ingatan sebanyak ini dalam waktu singkat. Rasanya kepalanya mau pecah dalam waktu singkat. Tidak pernah ia sangka hanya dengan penjelasan dari Itachi ingatannya dapat muncul sebanyak ini. dia masih belum mengerti kenapa di semua ingatannya semua orang membenci dirinya dan mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah monster. kurama? Kenapa rasanya dia tidak membenci Kurama yang sudah menyebabkan dirinya disebut monster karena kurama ada didalam tubuhnya dulu? Kenapa ia rasanya sangat sedih ketika dia ingat Kurama sepertinya diperlakukan hanya sebagai alat? Bahkan saat mengetahui setengah kurama ada didalam tubuhnya saat ini, dia tidak merasa risih dan benci malah dia merasa bahagia, padahal dia tahu kemungkinan penyebab dirinya mengalami keanehan sehingga dijauhi orang-orang pasti akibat Kurama masih ditubuhnya. Dan orang yang bernama sasuke itu rasanya Xavier rela menukar waktu bertahun-tahun hanya untuk membawa pulang Sasuke? Itachi.. dan pada Itachi, ia ingat, ia ingat bahwa Itachi pernah menyerahkan Sasuke padanya. Dia tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya ini, dia juga pusing dan bingung dengan segala pertanyaan dikepalanya yang membuatnya bingung sekarang.

"Sasuke? Kurama? Arghhh" Xavier meremas rambutnya dan berteriak karena merasa sakit, Dan itu membuat Draco panik.

"Muffliato. Vier? Kau baik-baik saja, dear?" Draco merapalkan mantra peredam untuk mencegah anak Slytherin lainnya mendengar teriakan Xavier. Draco kini berusaha melepaskan tangan Xavier yang meremas rambutnya.

Draco sebenarnya juga bingung pada penjelasan pria dihadapannya ini dan sangat khawatir pada matenya ini. dia Tahu bahwa matenya ini memilki ingatan kehidupannya dulu, ia tahu Xavier adalah reinkarnasi seorang ninja dan masih memiliki kekuatannya dahulu, tapi penjelasan yang panjang ini juga membuat Draco bingung juga sebenarnya.

"cakar rubah berekor sembilan yang kini menjadi tongkatmu, tidak lain milik Kurama, itu pemberian mereka sebagai senjata untukmu." Ah Itachi tidak perduli dengan teriakan itu, penjelasannya tinggal sedikit lagi, tanggung. Lagi pula sudah dari lama dia merencanakan untuk membantu Naruto atau Xavier mendapat ingatannya, jadi jika sakit sedikit seperti ini saja, dia kira tidak masalah. Persetan dengan keinginan rubah keras kepala itu yang menginginkan xavier mengingat semuanya sendiri, ia dan Sasuke sudah habis kesabaran rasanya jika menunggu xavier ingat semuanya sendiri.

"cakar? Bagaimana kau?" tanya Xavier kaget yang kini sedang bersandar di pundak Draco sambil menikmati usapan kekasihnya itu dikepalanya, ah usapan kekasihnya membuat rasa sakitnya terasa berkurang.

"itu karena mereka yang menyerahkan cakar itu padaku untuk dijadikan tongkat sihir. Mereka hanya menyerahkan cakar itu dan mengatakan untuk dijadikan tongkat sihir, kurama yakin tongkat itu nantinya tidak akan dimilki penyihir lain. karana tongkat itu hanya akan menjadi milikmu seorang. Kesetian kurama hanya milikmu seorang"

" _sudah kuduga Naruto adalah orang yang Rikudo-Jiji maksud"_

" _aku akan selalu bersamamu, Gaki"_

Xavier mulai mengingat rubah berekor sembilan tersebut, perlahan dia mengingat sosok rubah itu, dia pernah dijadikan wadah segel bagi rubah itu oleh orang tuanya sendiri kemudian akhirnya dia dekat dan akrab dengan rubah yang bernama kurama itu. Ingatan-ingatannya bermunculan, membuat Xavier harus menahan sakit kepalanya lagi. Mungkin jika Draco tidak mengusap kepalanya seperti sekarang Xavier yakin dia akan tambah kesakitan.

"a-aku ingin bertemu mereka" yeah, Xavier ingin bertemu mereka, banyak hal yang ingin Xavier tanyakan, banyak pertanyaan yang ada dikepala Xavier, kepingan ingatannya belum sempurna, xavier tau itu. Tapi bagaimanapun ia ingin bertemu dua orang yang sudah dia anggap keluarga sendiri, ia ingin tahu bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang, bagaimana kabar tempat kelahirannya dulu, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Vier, lebih baik kita sudahi dulu sampai kau merasa lebih baik"ucap Draco yang merasa xavier sudah semakin kesakitan ini. ah Draco benar-benar harus membuat Xavier berhenti berfikir untuk sementara dulu dan membuat pujaan hatinya ini istirahat, dia menyesal tidak mencegah Itachi mnejelaskannya malam ini, harusnya dia membujuk agar penjelasannya besok. Malam ini mereka sudah sangat lelah padahal.

"dia benar. Lebih baik sudahi saja sampai disini dulu. Perlahan-lahan pasti kau akan mengingat semuanya. Mengenai mereka, cepat atau lambat kau akan bertemu mereka, aku akan memberitahu mereka hal ini, aku yakin mereka juga ingin bertemu denganmu. Mereka tidak bisa masuk kemari Naruto, Sasuke jelas bukan penyihir jadi semua informasi dan keadaanmu mereka dapat dari koneksi kurama dengan kurama yang ada didalam dirimu. Walaupun kurama yang ada didirimu belum terbangun, tetapi itu tetapi bukan penghalang kurama yang satunya lagi tidak dapat mengetahui keadaanmu, dan aku adalah orang yang diminta sasuke dan Kurama untuk menjagamu karena mereka tidak bisa kemari dan untuk memastikan tongkat sihir dengan inti cakar kurama sampai ketanganmu, seperti sekarang. Dan sebagai informasi namaku sekarang adalah Hasegawa Itachi" Itachi langsung berjalan kearah pintu meninggalkan duo pirang itu. Namun ketika dia hendak menutup pintu dia berkata. Ah tentu saja nama Itachi sekarang berbeda, walaupun hanya marganya saja yang berubah, Xavier sendiri sampai bingung dengan kebetulan yang terjadi, yeah kebetulan dimana Nama Itachi di kehidupan yang dulu dan sekarang sama.

"ah, Malfoy, Sasuke dan Kurama pernah berpesan bahwa kau harus menjaga Naruto atau Xavier dengan baik. Jika kau menyakitinya mereka akan memastikan kau menyesal" setelah mengucapkan itupun pintu langsung tertutup. Draco yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas saja.

' _tanpa disuruhpun aku pasti menjaganya dan tidak akan menyakitinya'_ batin Xavier dia merasa bingung sepertinya mereka juga mengetahui tentang hubungan dirinya dan Draco. ah sepertinya Xavier melupakan fakta bahwa Sasuke dan Kurama selalu mengawasinya melalui koneksi yang dimiliki Kurama. Xavier benar-benar membutuhkan Draco sekarang, hanya Draco yang dapat membuatnya nyaman dan dapat membuat ia melupakan segala masalah yang sedang menghadapainya.

"Draco..." ucap xavier. Draco yang mendengarnyapun langsung tersenyum dan mengecup kening Xavier. "lebih baik kita tidur Vier. Kau butuh istirahat" Draco membaringkan Xavier di tempat tidur setelah memberi pelukan selamat tidur, Hal yang selalu Draco lakukan untuk membuat Xavier tidur dengan nyenyak ketika Xavier sedang ada masalah, sedih atau setres.

"temani aku. Aku ingin tidur bersamamu" ucap Xavier lemas sambil menggengam tangan Draco. Xavier jarang sekali memintanya untuk menemaninya tidur, malah biasanya Xavier selalu menjitaknya jika Draco meminta untuk tidur bersama Xavier, dan Draco paham jika Xavier seperti ini berarti kekasihnya itu sedang banyak pikiran atau bahkan jauh dari kata baik. Mendengar permintaan Xavier, Draco tersenyum lembut dan tentu saja menyanggupinya. Dia juga memang berencana akan tidur di ranjang Xavier saat ini.

"tentu, Love" setelah membaringkan dirinya disamping Xavier dan menyelimuti mereka berdua, Draco memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Xavier dan memeluk pinggang Xavier. Xavier yang merasakan kehangatan pelukan Draco merapatkan tubuhnya pada kekasihnya itu. Nyaman, pelukan Draco selalu berhasil membuatnya nyaman dan tenang. Draco tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu merasa kesakitan bukan hanya kepalanya tapi juga hatinya merasa bingung, sedih dan banyak perasaan lain yang dirasakan kekasihnya itu. Draco tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu dikehidupannya dulu memilki hidup yang menderita, jauh didalam hati Draco, ia seperti mengerti dan merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan kekasihnya itu.

' _Aku tidak tahu ingatan apa yang kau dapatkan tadi, tapi aku tahu kau kuat menghadapi semua ini dan aku akan terus bersamamu sampai kapankun'_ Batin Draco yang kemudian memejamkan matanya menyusul Xavier kealam mimpi.

* * *

" _apa yang dilakukan Itachi? Sudah kubilang biarkan ingatan Naruto kembali dengan sendirinya. bagus si bocah Vampire itu ada disisi Naruto saat Naruto mendapat ingatannya."_

" _berisik!"_

" _kau yang berisik, bocah ayam!"_

" _aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan, Naruto. kau takut dia akan kesakitan kan? Kau kira aku tidak khawatir jika Naruto kesakitan?"_

" _aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya"_

" _masih belum mengakuinya juga, rubah. Sekalipun dia sudah reinkarnasi, tapi dia bukan orang lemah yang akan menderita hanya karena beberapa ingatan yang membuatnya kesakitan!"_

" _humh,, terserahmu saja! Rasanya aku ingin menelan Itachi bulat-bulat"_

" _dan saat itu kupastikan kau akan terbakar oleh Amaterasu milikku!"_

* * *

Kelas pertama pagi ini adalah kelas Transfigurasi, namun kini yang terlihat dideoan kelas adalah seekor kucing yang ada diatas meja guru dan suasana kelas yang sepi karena para murid-murid sedang menulis. Draco dan Xavier sebenarnya sempat mencuri pandang kearah Serafina yang kini sedang duduk disebelah Hermione, mereka berdua heran dengan Serafina yang dari tadi gelisah dan terus melirik kebelakang, kearah pintu masuk. Tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada satu-satunya adik perempuan mereka itu, pasangan pirang itu hanya mengangkat bahunya pertanda mereka sama-sama tidak tahu.

Tidak lama terdengarlah suara pintu, Draco dan Xavier yang tengah menulis melihat kebelakang. Dan terlihatlah Ron dan Harry yang baru saja masuk. Lalu mereka melihat kearah Serafina, wajah adiknya itu tengah lega seperti bertemu dengan orang yang sudah lama dia tunggu. Ah, sekarang mereka tau kenapa adiknya barusan, ternyata itu karena cemas pujaan hatinya belum juga masuk kelas ya.

"C'mon, c'mon Ron" bisik Harry pada Ron yang ada dibelakangnya. Seketika kucing yang tadi ada diatas meja guru kini melompat turun dan berubah menjadi sosok wanita tua yang diketahui adalah Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley"

Serafina hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saja mengetahui Harry akan di tegur oleh Professor McGonagall dihari pertamanya, sedangkan Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya karena heran apa yang dilakukan Harry dan Ron sampai telat begitu. Sedangkan Draco hanya berbisik pada Xavier "apakah aku harus menambahkan peristiwa ini sebagai catatan laporan mate Sera kepada Mom dan bibi Luci?" gurau Draco.

"kau itu ada-ada saja, Dray"bisik Xavier yang menahan senyumnya. Draco yang melihat senyum diwajah Xavier akhirnya merasa lega juga, akhirnya mate nya itu tersenyum juga, pasalnya sejak kejadian pagi tadi tidak diasrama dan di aula besar Xavier terlihat diam saja, mungkin karena mendengar guncingan murid-murid lain yang mengatakan gosip yang katanya Xavier terkena kutukan Dark Lord, sampai guncingan dari asramanya sendiri yang menganggap Xavier mengkhianati ayah baptisnya sendiri, untung saat di asrama sewaktu banyak yang menggunjing Xavier, Itachi yang diketahui adalah Prefek Slytherin datang dan menyuruh mereka semua berhenti bergosip dan segera ke aula besar untuk sarapan. Draco bersyukur dia datang, jika tidak entah apa yang akan dirinya lakukan pada sekumpulan ular-ular kecil itu.

Setelah kelas Transfigurasi selesai, kini adalah kelas Ramuan. Ah dan sekali lagi sepertinya Harry akan kena sasaran guru ramuan ini di pertemuan pertamanya. Well, bukan salah Professor Snape juga sih memberi pertanyaan pada Harry karena Harry tidak memperhatikan penjelasan barusan, dan disaat ditanya dia sama sekali tidak bisa menjawabnya malah teman perempuannya yang diketahui Hermione mengangkat tangannya mengetahui bahwa anak perempuan itu bisa menjawabnya. Dan bukannya meminta maaf pada sang guru Harry malah mengatakan bahwa sungguh malang Hermione tidak ditanya karena jelas Hermione tahu. Oh, sungguh Gryffindor sejati Harry ini, Serafina yang melihatnya hanya bisa menutup matanya saja dan merasa gemas karena Harry dirasa tidak sopan pada guru, dan Hermione yang mengangkat tangannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan padahal jelas pertanyaan itu dilontarkan untuk Harry. Sedangkan Xavier yang melihat itu menggelengkan kepalanya teringat jika dikehidupannya dulu bahkan dia lebih parah dari Harry, dia bahkan menjahili Kakashi-sensei, dan kejahilan lainnya yang hampir menggemparkan desa, Sementara Draco hanya tersenyum melihatnya dalam hatinya dia sepertinya tidak akan benar-benar melaporkan bagaimana sifat pemberani yang dimilki Harry kepada ibunya yang jelas selalu mewanti-wanti Draco untuk selalu melaporkan segala hal yang menyangkut mate Sera jika sudah diketahui,.dia tidak mau mengambil resiko suatu saat jika Harry bertemu ibu dan ayahnya yang diketahui adalah ibu dan ayah baptis Sera mengatahui sifat berani Harry yang sepertinya tidak pandang umur membuat pandangan mereka buruk pada Harry, karena orang tuanya merasa Harry tidak sopan. yeah Draco sadar keluarganya adalah darah murni yang dia kenal selalu memasang topeng dingin dan angkuh termasuk dirinya juga dituntut memasang topeng dingin, angkuh dan manja agar identitasnya sebagai Vampire tidak dicurigai karena dewasa lebih cepat. Draco hanya takut Harry mengira orang tuanya itu orang jahat sehingga membuatnya bertingkah terlalu berani pada orang tuanya, dan akhirnya hubungan Sera dan Harry mungkin tidak akan disukai orang tuanya, sedangkan orang tua kandung Sera? Ah kalau masalah itu Draco tidak akan khawatir karena paman Rodri dan bibi Luci itu orang yang sangat berbeda dari orang tuanya yang kaku.

' _apa aku harus memberinya les kilat nanti, jika suatu saat acara perkenalan Potter pada Mom , Dad, paman dan bibi sungguh terjadi?'_ merasa pikirannya mulai melantur Draco menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai menulis. Xavier yang melihat Draco bertingkah aneh hanya mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Draco seolah dia bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Draco, yang tentu saja dibalas gelengan dan senyuman dari Draco tanda jika tidak ada apa-apa.

* * *

"kenapa kau tidak makan, Vier?" ucap Draco yang kini bingung karena Xavier tidak memakan makan siangnya.

"tak apa Draco, aku hanya sedikit tidak nafsu makan"

"kau harus makan, Vier. Sarapan tadi kau hanya makan sedikit sekali." Ujar Draco yang ketara sekali dari ucapannya bahwa ia takut Xavier sakit karena kurang makan. Dilihat sekelilingnya, agaknya Draco baru menyadari bahwa banyak yang memandang kearah Xavier. Sepertinya Draco tahu alasan Xavier tidak bernafsu makan sejak pagi.

"aku benci tatapan mereka. rasanya ingin aku kutuk saja mata mereka menjadi buta" ucap Draco kesal.

"sudahlah Draco, tidak akan ada gunanya juga kau kesal begini. Mereka hanya menilai dari luarnya saja." Jawab Xavier yang kini berusaha meredam amarah kekasihnya itu.

"hahh.. baiklah, tapi habiskan makan siangmu" ucap Draco yang kini mengusap kepala Xavier. Tak lama kini datanglah seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam sebahu dan seorang laki-laki yang duduk tiba-tiba didepan Draco dan Xavier, mereka adalah Pansy Parkinson dan Blaise.

"hai Dray, ada apa dengan si manis ini?" tanya Pansy yang disambut anggukan Blaise yang tandanya bahwa anak lelaki itu juga sama herannya dengan Pansy.

"jangan sebut aku manis Pansy"

"kau perlu penjelasanku? Tidak bisakah kalian melihat keadaan disekitar? Aku malas menjelaskannya pada kalian" jawab Draco yang kini sedang memaksa Xavier makan lebih banyak. Pansy dan Blaise melihat sekitar mereka, ah pandangan dari anak-anak lain ternyata yang membuat mate dari sahabatnya itu begini, mereka baru ingat kejadian di asrama pagi tadi, Xavier diberi pandangan menusuk oleh anak-anak Slytherin karena menganggap Xavier tidak pantas menjadi anak baptis Dark Lord jika kenyataannya Xavier ada di pihak netral, yeah bocah-bocah ingusan yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Bocah ingusan yang bahkan tidak berani melemparkan dan menggunjingkan Draco juga, hei mereka juga harusnya tahu yang netral itu bukan hanya Xavier tapi Draco juga. Cih, dasar ular-ular kecil, mereka memuja Draco dan menganggap Draco itu bagaikan pangeran di Slytherin, wajah yang tampan, cool, senyum khasnya yang dapat membuat siapapun meleleh, belum lagi otaknya yang jenius dan sangat licik selicik ular. Dengan sosok yang seperti itu siapapun tidak akan memandang rendah dan memberikan gunjungan pada Draco sekalipun Draco dan keluarganya termasuk pihak netral sekarang. Mereka lebih memilih menghujat Xavier yang ternyata adalah mate dari sang Lord Vampire. oh mereka tidak tahu siapa sebenranya Draco dan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka semua jika Draco sudah benar-benar marah dan muak kekasihnya diperlakukan buruk. Semua! Yang berarti bahkan anak asrama lain juga.

"tidak heran jika wajahmu kesal begitu"ucap Blaise yang kini sedang memakan makan siangnya dan menatap Draco yang bahkan berusaha menyuapi Xavier padahal Xavier sudah mengatakan akan makan sendiri.

"kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak begitu. Kau memilki kami sebagai temanmu" ucap Pansy. Yah Pansy dan Blaise adalah sahabat dekat Draco, mereka adalah orang-orang yang berteman dengan Draco tanpa melihat keluarga Draco, status Draco yang seorang Lord Vampire, dll. Mereka juga dekat dengan Xavier sejak Draco memperkenalkan mereka saat Xavier dan keluarganya berkunjung ke Malfoy Manor. Pansy dan Blaise yang sering mendengar cerita tentang Xavier dari Draco tentu saja sangat ingin dikenalkan dengan Xavier. Setelah dikenalkan ternyata Xavier adalah sosok yang menyenangkan dan baik hati, belum lagi Xavier yang bisa menjadi sosok yang sangat bijak dan dewasa yang membuatnya menjadi sosok yang menarik hati walaupun dirnya adalah anak baptis Dark Lord sekalipun, ternyata dia sungguh berbeda dari apa yang dikataan orang-orang diluar sana, keanehan yang dimiliki Xavier juga merupakan hal yang istimewa untuk mereka bukan hal yang pantas disebut kutukan atau apalah. Mungkin jika waktu itu Draco tidak memberikan tatapan ganasnya dan tidak memberi tahu jika Xavier adalah matenya, mereka pasti sudah berlomba mendapatkan Xavier. sayang mereka masih menyayangi nyawa mereka hingga saat ini.

"thanks" ucap Xavier dengan senyumnya yang cukup err~ menawan dan manis senyum yang cukup mampu membuat orang-orang termasuk Pansy dan Blaise harus menahan diri mereka untuk tidak menerjang dan memeluk Xavier.

"jangan tunjukan senyummu itu, Dear. Aku tidak mau mereka semua melihat senyummu ini. kau itu milikku" ucap Draco yang kini menyeringai karena melihat kekasihnya yang berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya dengan cara fokus terhadap acara makannya. Pansy dan Blaise hanya tertawa saja, jarang-jarangkan melihat Draco yang biasanya sedingin es menjadi sangat posesif terhadap pasangannya. Hal yang sayang untuk dilewatkan.

" ahahah... cara yang jitu mengembalikan mood Xavier Draco" ucap Blaise.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai minna...**

 **Maaf baru update, saya kehilangan mood untuk update beserta mengalami kemacetan ide. Jadi mohon maaf jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan ya, harap dimaklum karena saya update sambil curi-curi waktu ditengah pengerakan skripsi..**

 **Sepertinya banyak yang menyangka Sasuke yang akan muncul ya? Sayangnya Sasuke itu bukan penyihir dan dia belum meninggal dengan kata lain masih hidup. Jarak waktu Naruto meninggal sampai Naruto lahir kembali (reinkarnasi) itu tidak memakan waktu hingga berpuluh-puluh tahun apalagi beratus-ratus tahun. Saya masih berniat suatu saat Xavier atau Naruto bertemu lagi dengan teman-teman ninjanya yang masih hidup walaupu teman-temannya sudah berumur 30 sekianan hahahah #plak**

 **Sasuke dan kurama ada kok disuatu temapat. Dan pastinya saya sedang memikirkan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk mempertemukan mereka apakah di tahun ini atau ditahun-tahun nanti #dihajar**

 **Dilihat chapter ini, pastinya udah tau dong siapa yang ada di diagon alley waktu itu? Kalau belum tahu silahkan dibaca lagi,**

 **Dan Itachi disini itu juga reinkarnasi, dia penyihir Half-Blood yang berasal dari jepang tentunya. Dia punya ingatan kehidupan sebelumnya tetapi dia tidak memilki kekuatannya terdahulu jadi dia sekarang adalah penyihir. Dia juga bertugas untuk menjaga dan mengawasi Xavier berhubung Sasuke dan Kurama tidak bisa memasuki dunia sihir. Kalau kurama jelas dia harus bersatu dengan Kurama yang ada di dalam tubuh Xavier dulu baru bisa ada didunia sihir, aneh rasanya jika kurama yang diluar tubuh Xavier mucul tiba-tiba didunia sihir. Untuk Nama Itachi setelah reinkarnasi kenapa tidak berubah.. sesungguhnya saya tidak sanggup merubah nama Itachi menjadi nama lain, hanya marganya saja yang saya rubah, agar berbeda dengan marganya dikehidupan dulu. T.T**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya minna... itu membuat saya semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini dan maaf sekali lagi jika chap kali ini mengecewakan.**

 **Hatsumi**


End file.
